IN TRANSIT by Lillybellis in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Pegando o mesmo ônibus todos os dias, Edward e Bella saem para um começo tumultuado. Ela acha que ele é arrogante; ele acha que ela é superficial. Às vezes, o que parece ser a coisa errada acaba por ser exatamente o que você estava esperando.
1. Sycamore & Newcastle

**IN TRANSIT**

**Título Traduzido: **Em Trânsito

**Autora:** Lillybellis

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Censura:** +18

**Sinopse:** _Pegando o mesmo ônibus todos os dias, Edward e Bella saem para um começo tumultuado. Ela acha que ele é arrogante; ele acha que ela é superficial. Às vezes, o que parece ser a coisa errada acaba por ser exatamente o que você estava esperando._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Lillybellis**__, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**Lillybellis**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - <strong>**Sycamore & Newcastle**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Dei um passo e me inclinei para frente, olhando para a minha esquerda. Não vendo nenhum sinal do ônibus, eu me endireitei, consultei o relógio e balancei a cabeça. Estava atrasado. Apenas um par de minutos, mas eu estava atrasado como era. Minha aula começava em 23 minutos, e só a viagem de ônibus levava 19 minutos para chegar ao campus. Eu já cheguei atrasado duas vezes, e a aula só tinha começado há algumas semanas.

Chegar atrasado me irritava por mais de uma razão. Nos últimos anos, chegar atrasado simplesmente não tinha sido uma opção. No Exército, o tempo tinha se tornado tão controlado que eu literalmente ficava tenso com o pensamento. Eu também não gostava de chamar a atenção para mim, e, inevitavelmente, não importava o quanto eu tentasse abrir a porta silenciosamente, caminhar para o meu lugar e pegar meu notebook, os olhos das pessoas ainda derivavam em minha direção. Se fosse outra coisa senão uma aula das 08hs, eu teria tentado pegar o ônibus mais cedo, mas nada estava aberto no campus às 07hs30min., e a chuva frequente me impedia de aproveitar o tempo do lado de fora.

A garota ao meu lado mudou seu peso e mudou a bolsa do ombro esquerdo para o seu direito.

"Eu não posso acreditar que está atrasado de novo." Ela resmungou. Ela não estava realmente falando comigo, mas eu dei um aceno curto em sua direção. Nós estávamos tomando este mesmo caminho juntos desde que eu comecei a pegar o ônibus para o campus. Eu não sabia para onde ela estava indo - ao trabalho, aula, ou para casa - mas eu tinha aprendido que o nome dela era Lauren, e ela era uma bagunça. Ela passava a maior parte do percurso de ônibus falando em seu pequeno telefone rosa. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa a falar em voz baixa por educação; suas conversas eram inteiramente públicas. Ela e seu namorado tinham problemas, o maior deles é que ela era uma cadela, mas eu realmente não estava em posição de julgar relações de outras pessoas.

Eu ouvi o ônibus antes de vê-lo. Olhei para o relógio novamente e senti um pouco de alívio. Se tudo corresse bem, eu poderia chegar antes de o professor começar a falar. Mesmo se eu chegasse antes da chamada, eu seria ouro.

Depois que o ônibus parou e a porta se abriu, Lauren foi direto a bordo. Eu a segui, mas eu sempre me encontrava hesitando quando chegava ao degrau mais alto. Havia aquele momento em que eu sabia que tinha que virar e encarar todos esses estranhos. Eu tinha que descobrir onde era aceitável eu sentar. Eu tinha que enfrentar as pessoas olhando para mim. Eu não podia ver dentro das suas mentes, mas suas expressões faciais muitas vezes me diziam o que eles estavam pensando.

Meu cabelo tinha crescido mais, minha postura estava começando a relaxar, e eu passei a usar camisas de mangas compridas, apesar das temperaturas que não as justificavam. Eu fazia o que podia para esconder onde eu estive. Eu não precisava de pena, nem de parabéns. Eu só queria uma educação e um transporte. Eu evitava interação tanto quanto podia, mas eu tentava ser educado. Eu abriria mão de um assento por qualquer um, e se alguém falasse comigo, eu responderia de volta.

A maioria das pessoas no ônibus era habitual, como eu. Não havia muitas pessoas que embarcavam em um ônibus aleatoriamente nesta cidade. Turistas alugavam carros, ou pegavam táxis.

Eu tentei fazer a varredura rapidamente, na esperança de evitar o contato visual com alguém. Foi o suficiente para reconhecer algumas das pessoas habituais e ver onde estavam os assentos vazios. Lauren sentou na fileira quatro. Ela se virou deliberadamente antes de sentar, a fim de conseguir um corpo-a-corpo comigo. Ela sorriu e deslizou seu caminho para o assento. Tentei organizar minha expressão em algo que dissesse, 'amigável, mas não interessado'.

Encontrei a minha cobiçada fileira vazia na metade do caminho para o fundo. O ônibus já tinha começado a se mover, então eu sentei rapidamente, mas com cuidado. Apoiei minha mochila contra a janela e me inclinei nela. Eu sabia que devia puxar meu livro para terminar as últimas páginas de leitura antes da aula, mas, honestamente, o conteúdo era juvenil, e o professor cobriria tudo isso em sala de aula, de qualquer maneira.

Poucos minutos depois, o ônibus parou abruptamente e dois dos passageiros mais recentes embarcaram - ambas garotas, bem, mulheres, eu acho. A primeira eu já tinha visto antes. Ela tomou um assento na frente do ônibus e agarrou sua mochila com força. Seu corpo estava meio virado, então ela meio que estava de frente para o corredor, como se estivesse se preparando para uma fuga rápida.

Eu tinha sido capaz de atrelar a maioria dos passageiros no ônibus dentro de cinco minutos, geralmente menos. As pessoas não são tão complicadas de ler. Alguns diziam que eu tinha um talento natural para isso, e a guerra certamente reforçou essa habilidade. _Observar__, avaliar, __antecipar__._ Era incrível o quanto esse método era bem aplicado a tudo na vida.

A diferença aqui, porém, era que a informação que eu recolhia apenas me levava a tirar conclusões e julgamentos desnecessários sobre as pessoas ao meu redor. Eu não poderia imaginar um cenário onde seria útil saber que Lauren inevitavelmente verificaria seu telefone a cada 60 segundos, mesmo se não tivesse tocado. E eu nunca pensei que saber que Garrett (o neo-hippie na quinta fileira com o rabo de cavalo e brincos) estava escrevendo sua tese de mestrado sobre a Revolução Americana algum dia serviria a um propósito.

Ainda assim, eu tinha obtido informação suficiente para saber que as pessoas no ônibus caíam em algumas categorias. Os passageiros experientes, como Lauren e o garoto de rabo de cavalo, desenvolviam sistemas. Eles passavam o tempo pegando laptops e telefones celulares. Eles não prestavam atenção a qualquer um ao seu redor. O ônibus era um meio para chegar de um ponto a outro da forma mais eficiente possível, e eles não estavam dispostos a perder tempo com isso.

Outros pareciam não ter destino. Eu tinha certeza que eles tinham, mas eles não ficavam inquietos em seus assentos, ou atentos para a próxima parada. Alguns fechavam os olhos, sabendo que instintivamente acordariam quando fosse a hora de desembarcar.

A garota na frente com a mochila era um pouco mais enigmática do que alguns. Por um lado, eu não sabia o nome dela ainda. Ela nunca falava ao telefone, e ela não cumprimentava ninguém antes de tomar seu lugar.

Pelo jeito que ela sentava, eu tinha reunido que ela não estava muito confortável, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela estava apenas desconfortável de estar no ônibus, ou desconfortável em sua própria pele. No entanto, apesar da sua postura, ela nunca deixava de mexer no bolso da frente da sua mochila assim que as rodas do ônibus começavam a virar. Ela puxava uma cópia esfarrapada da revista _People, _ou um livro de bolso, como aqueles que você encontra na seção de super desconto da livraria por um dólar e noventa e nove. Ela se debruçava sobre ele, de modo que seu longo cabelo castanho a blindava. Parecia-me estranho que alguém que queria se esconder tanto fosse tão óbvia sobre seu gosto ridículo na leitura.

Não que eu pensasse muito sobre ela. Ela não era o meu tipo; eu mal podia lembrar qual era o meu tipo neste momento. Eu não tinha o tempo nem a inclinação de até mesmo pensar sobre as mulheres mais. Mas, se eu estivesse olhando para as mulheres desse jeito, eu poderia dizer com certeza que ela não acabaria na minha curta lista. Ela era bonita o suficiente, com certeza. Quase parecia uma vergonha que olhos acolhedores fossem desperdiçados em alguém que não parecia ter nada acontecendo por trás deles.

"Posso sentar aqui?" Olhei para a minha direita, arrancando meus olhos da garota, e vi a mulher com quem ela embarcou de pé ao meu lado. Eu levei um segundo para escanear a área. O ônibus não estava cheio, mas eu supunha que estava cheio o suficiente para eu ser respeitoso e dar espaço, então eu movi minhas pernas e a deixei entrar.

"Obrigada." Ela disse, sentando-se com um suspiro.

Eu esperava que ela não fosse um dos meus tipos menos favoritos no ônibus - uma faladora. De vez em quando, eu recebia um companheiro de assento falador. Eles faziam perguntas; eles cutucavam, eles balbuciavam. Normalmente eles eram mais velhos do que esta garota, então eu tinha grandes esperanças para ela.

"Sem problema." Eu respondi. Ela não olhou de volta para mim, e um pequeno sorriso marcou meu alívio. Quando minha cabeça começou a derivar em direção à janela, fiquei surpreso ao ver alguém olhando para mim. Era a garota com a revista estúpida. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente quando eu a peguei, e eu não tinha certeza se ficava divertido ou irritado. A última coisa que eu precisava era de uma garota desocupada me verificando no ônibus.

Encostei-me na minha mochila e olhei para fora da janela enquanto prédios e carros passavam, uma miríade de cores indefinidas em um estado quase constante de cinza, o que era uma grande melhoria sobre o bege sem fim, ou bronzeado, ou qualquer cor que você chame areia e a camuflagem que usávamos para nos misturar por lá. Em teoria, cinza não deveria ser melhor, mas eu percebi há algum tempo que ele pode ser tão monótono e sem vida, mas a sua familiaridade é reconfortante o suficiente para compensar sua falta de vivacidade.

Durante a maior parte da minha vida as outras cores foram abafadas pelo brilho miserável de ressentimento. Esses dias, eu simplesmente não tinha tempo para ver nada além do efeito borrão. Eu tinha lugares para ir.

O estudante de história e eu saímos na mesma parada. Ele correu em direção à porta dos fundos, mas eu optei pela da frente, passando pela garota da revista de fofoca no meu caminho. Ela não olhou para mim, mas ela mudou seus joelhos para dentro quando eu passei, reconhecendo a minha presença. Ela também usou o braço para proteger o que estava lendo, como se alguém se importasse. Como se nós não a víssemos lendo a mesma porcaria todos os dias.

Eu lancei minha mochila nas minhas costas e fui direto para a aula. Eu estava quase no antigo prédio pretensioso que abrigava os Departamentos de Ciências Humanas quando meu telefone tocou no meu bolso. Eu o puxei para fora e verifiquei a tela. Quando vi o nome de Emmett, eu o deixei de volta no bolso. Mesmo se não estivesse com pressa, eu teria deixado essa ligação ir para a caixa postal.

Talvez uma vez que algumas outras metas fossem cumpridas, eu poderia ter tempo para ver essas cores, mas, por enquanto, família era tudo parte do cinza.

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu odiava andar de ônibus.

Os assentos duros, desconfortáveis, de postura rígida, faziam eu me sentir como se estivesse em uma espécie de câmara de tortura móvel, e eu praticamente podia sentir meus pulmões contraindo com cada entrada de ar que cheirava como plástico de anos de idade e escapamento. As peças em forma oval de chiclete rosa-cinzento que traziam a marca das solas de quem sabe quantos sapatos eram uma constante lembrança de quantas pessoas passavam em uma base diária, e essas pessoas, usando os mesmos rostos e olhares esquivos todos os dias, não eram muito simpáticas.

Eu sentia falta da minha caminhonete. A forma como o velho couro moldava em mim sempre que eu sentava no banco, e o barulho do motor quando ele rugia para a vida. Eu sentia falta do guincho alto e detestável da porta quando eu a abria, e como as pessoas se viravam e olhavam quando o escapamento explodia. A forma como ela morria no meio de cruzamentos.

A liberdade, no entanto, eu sabia que sentiria mais falta. E eu sentia.

Quando ela respirou seu último suspiro e morreu uma morte lamentável no estacionamento do café, meu período de luto começou. Embora tivesse sido há semanas, eu ainda estava lamentando isso, chafurdando na minha miséria todas as manhãs na esquina da Sycamore e Newcastle, bem no meio da Rota de Ônibus 2.

Eu nunca gostei muito de viver na programação de outra pessoa, mas ultimamente minha vida nem parecia como se fosse mais _minha_. Claro, eu ia para a faculdade e assistia todas as aulas que escolhi no semestre passado, mas as noites que eu passava trabalhando no café durante a semana passaram de duas para seis, e lutar para encontrar dinheiro para bilhetes de shows se transformou em uma luta para juntar dinheiro suficiente para o nosso aluguel e utilidades.

A vida poderia ser muito, muito estranha às vezes. Um minuto você está correndo pelo campus para chegar à sua próxima aula na hora, e no próximo você está correndo através de corredores frios e estéreis de hospitais para descobrir se o seu pai ainda está vivo.

Uma parada de fim de noite em uma loja de conveniência. Um idiota com uma arma. Um momento que mudou tudo.

A recuperação do meu pai tinha sido lenta, mas a minha era ainda mais lenta. Ele não queria a minha ajuda; ele era orgulhoso demais para aceitá-la. Mas ele precisava dela, e mesmo ele estava além do ponto de tentar negar isso. Assim, todas as manhãs eu pegava o 2, sentava através de horas de aulas, depois caminhava alguns quarteirões para o café, onde eu trabalhava em um turno de seis horas, em seguida, voltava para o ônibus para ir para casa, onde bancava a mãe para o meu próprio pai.

Era cansativo, o constante vai, vai, vai. Por mais que eu odiasse o ônibus, porém, o passeio de 15 minutos me oferecia o pouco de paz que eu conseguia o dia todo.

Algumas pessoas dormiam. Eu nunca conseguia porque estava com muito medo de que eu apagasse e acordasse no final da linha, perdesse o trabalho, ou a aula, ou ambos. Algumas pessoas falavam incessantemente em seus telefones celulares. Eu não era muito faladora. Além disso, entre o trabalho, a faculdade e cuidar do meu pai, eu tinha perdido contato com a maioria das pessoas para quem eu teria ligado, de qualquer maneira. Eu não conversava aleatoriamente com quem estivesse sentado ao meu lado também.

Não. Eu colocava meu tempo livre para o melhor uso possível. Eu lia tabloides lixo e livros de bolso. Afinal, qual a melhor maneira de tirar minha mente dos meus próprios problemas do que ler sobre os que pertenciam a outras pessoas?

Era bom ter uma fuga, especialmente depois de um longo dia de palestras e um turno sem fim atrás do balcão do café. Ou para escapar por alguns minutos enquanto eu estava esperando na cozinha para que a água começasse a ferver.

"O que você está lendo?" Meu pai perguntou, apontando para o romance cheio de orelhas que estava ao lado do meu prato sobre a mesa da sala de jantar.

Ele mancou através do chão da cozinha, os fundos de borracha das suas muletas batendo ruidosamente contra o piso. Ele as descansou contra o balcão, depois, lentamente se abaixou, usando a mesa para apoio. Uma vez que estava sentado, ele deu um suspiro nublado e aliviado que o fez soar como se fosse 40 anos mais velho.

"Nada." Eu casualmente estendi a mão e deslizei o livro para fora do lado da mesa e o coloquei sobre o balcão, virado para baixo. "Não é nada".

Eu agitei o macarrão e o molho juntos, em seguida, fiz um prato para cada um de nós. Quando coloquei o fumegante spaghetti na frente dele, meu pai esfregou as mãos e olhou para ele como se fosse um bilhete de loteria premiado. Eu odiava fazê-lo esperar até que eu chegasse em casa, mas ele realmente não podia cozinhar para si mesmo agora, e simplesmente não havia outra maneira.

"Mmm-hmm." Ele cantarolou e ergueu a sobrancelha. Eu estava recebendo esse olhar desde que era uma criança. "_Claro_ que não é".

"Não é nada ruim." Eu disse. Embora, na verdade, meio que era. "Não é trabalho da faculdade, ou algo assim. Eu normalmente apenas leio isso no ônibus".

"Como isso está funcionando para você?" Seus olhos ficaram focados em seu prato, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava se sentindo culpado. Quando chegou a hora de ter de escolher entre arrumar minha caminhonete e colocar comida na mesa, nós colocamos comida na mesa. Nós simplesmente não tínhamos qualquer dinheiro sobrando agora, e eu sabia que isso o fazia se sentir como um fracasso.

"Eu... eu gosto disso." Eu disse, mentindo através dos meus dentes enquanto raspava uma crosta de pão em todo o meu prato. "É bom não ter que me preocupar em dirigir".

"Isso é bom." Ele deu uma mordida no seu jantar. "O médico diz que eu estou me curando. Não deve levar muito mais tempo agora até que eu possa voltar ao trabalho. Nós cuidaremos disso então." Esse era o mantra do meu pai. _Logo. _Sempre era logo. Acho que talvez o 'logo' o fizesse se sentir um pouco menos impotente.

"Está tudo bem, pai." Eu disse, forçando um sorriso. "Eu não me importo de ir de ônibus".

Eu realmente, _realmente_ odiava o ônibus. Mas, nós não tínhamos o dinheiro para gastar agora, e aquela caminhonete estava começando a ser um poço de dinheiro, de qualquer maneira. Eu coloquei um anúncio de venda para ela nos Classificados esta tarde na faculdade, mas achei que seria melhor não contar para o meu pai até que alguém demonstrasse interesse. Se alguém demonstrasse interesse.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de uma longa noite de estudos, eu me arrastei para fora da cama e cambaleei até o ponto de ônibus através da névoa leve que caía, como teias de aranha finas que se estendiam pelo céu. A chuva fria, mal lá, umedecia meu cabelo e meu espírito, e eu passei a maior parte da espera usando o punho do meu moletom para abafar meus bocejos.

Quando o ônibus finalmente parou, alguns poucos minutos atrasado, como de costume, meu estômago caiu aos meus pés.

Tentar encontrar um assento lá era meu pior pesadelo jogado em público, meio como ser escolhida por último na aula de ginástica. Na maioria dos dias estava cheio, e eu ficava com os meus olhos vagando de assento em assento, à procura de um rosto amigável que parecesse não se importar em ter um companheiro. Eu raramente encontrava algum. Ser o centro das atenções nunca foi a minha coisa favorita, e neste mar de rostos estranhos, eu me sentia julgada. Eu sentia como se eles pudessem ver todos os meus segredos em exibição, só porque eu entrei em um ônibus.

Eu sabia que era um pensamento ridículo, mas eu não podia deixar de pensar assim. Especialmente quando _ele_ olhou para mim; o cara com o cabelo avermelhado que de alguma forma conseguia exalar superioridade enquanto usava o transporte público. Ele achava que era o melhor de nós dois: olhos verdes todos penetrantes e brilhantes, novos livros didáticos brilhantes que espreitavam de uma mochila intocada. Ele provavelmente estava certo. Algo me dizia que ele não dormia em um apartamento no qual ele mal poderia pagar o aluguel, depois de trabalhar o dia todo em um emprego que pagava salário mínimo.

Tomei o primeiro assento que eu poderia encontrar e quis pular fora da minha pele quando senti os olhos dele em mim, então eu puxei meu cabelo fora do seu rabo de cavalo. Ondas marrons caíram sobre os meus ombros e eu as deixei me proteger dele, de todos.

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei. Tantos problemas, tão pouco tempo. Muita coisa para fazer, e não o suficiente de sono. Eu precisava tirar proveito do pouco tempo 'para mim' que eu tinha, então eu estendi a mão na minha mochila e peguei uma cópia bastante nova da _People _que roubei do consultório do médico do meu pai.

Limpei minha cabeça.

E me deixei ficar perdida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Nova fic. Essa história tem apenas 7 capítulos e postarei toda segunda-feira._

_Deu para conhecermos um pouquinho de Edward e Bella nessa viagem de ônibus... O que vc's acharam?_

_Até a próxima semana._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Highland & W 3rd

**Capítulo 2 - Highland & W 3****rd**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Comecei a deixar meu telefone desligado por longos períodos de tempo. Eles continuavam a ligar. Um por um, uma mensagem aqui e ali. Obviamente, algo estava acontecendo, a ordem das ligações era estratégica. Primeiro, Esme, mas ela devia saber que eu não atenderia, porque quase imediatamente depois, Jasper ligava. Assumi que ele tentaria me acalmar ou me convencer a algo que eu não queria fazer. Ele era o mais convincente entre nós porque era muito bom em descobrir as motivações das pessoas. Uma vez que ele tinha esse conhecimento, ele poderia torcê-los e virá-los de cabeça para baixo até que parecessem e sentissem completamente diferente do que eram no início.

A ligação de Emmett era a última na rotação, mas, no final, ele era o mais persistente.

Esme e Jasper só deixaram uma mensagem cada um, mas Emmett acumulou três. Eu ignorei todas elas por quatro dias.

No final, eu fui seduzido pela curiosidade mórbida. Não tinha me escapado que um nome estava ausente da lista de ligações, e eu tive um lampejo de preocupação de que algo poderia ter acontecido com ele, mas eu era muito teimoso para ligar e descobrir.

Na quinta-feira depois da minha última aula, eu estava no meu caminho para o ponto de ônibus quando meu telefone tocou. Vendo que era Emmett, de novo, eu desisti, ou cedi, de qualquer jeito que você queira olhar para isso.

"Sim." Eu respondi.

"Bela saudação." Ele respondeu.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Você levou tempo suficiente".

"Tenho estado ocupado." Eu disse.

"Certo, você ouviu as mensagens?"

"Ainda não tive a chance".

Ele resmungou algo baixinho. Eu não poderia entender completamente, mas tenho certeza que ouvi 'idiota' em algum lugar lá.

"A mãe fará uma festa de aniversário/aposentadoria para o pai no próximo mês, e seria bom se você pudesse vir".

Sentei-me em um banco nas proximidades e quase ri. Eles estiveram ligando e deixando mensagens por dias para me fazer ir a uma festa. Que porra de emergência.

"Ok".

"Deixe-me reformular isso." Emmett disse, seu tom de voz mudando de desinteressado para insistente.

"Você precisa estar lá, Edward".

Revirei meus olhos, e eu estava grato que ele não pudesse me ver, porque ele provavelmente teria me dado um soco.

Ao contrário de Jasper, os meios de persuasão de Emmett eram muito menos sutis.

"Quem nós estamos enganando? Provavelmente seria melhor se eu não estivesse lá, Emmett".

"Você é tão cheio de merda. Você não pode realmente acreditar nisso".

"Eu não falei com ele desde que voltei, e nós talvez trocamos cinco e-mails o tempo todo em que eu estive fora. Não é como se ele realmente me quisesse lá. Faça uma ótima desculpa por mim".

Ouvi Emmett expirar na outra extremidade.

"Você já tentou ligar para ele?"

"Não".

"Bem, os telefones funcionam para os dois lados".

"_Claro_. Chame-me de louco, mas eu estou pensando que quando alguém volta de uma _guerra_, pode haver algum tipo de boas-vindas".

Ele riu e eu quase desliguei. "Você esperava uma festa? Você esteve afastando as pessoas por anos. Inferno, a mãe e o pai estavam doentes de preocupação o tempo todo que você estava lá, mas você era muito um maricas para ligar ou escrever. Você fodidamente entrou para o Exército para fugir e então você quer que as pessoas o saúdem no aeroporto com bandeiras e uma banda?"

"Vá se foder, Emmett. Não precisava de nenhum maldito alarde, mas uma ligação teria sido boa".

"Olha, Edward. Eu realmente não dou a mínima para o que você faz. Eu acho que você provavelmente está certo. Nós estaríamos melhor se você não aparecesse porque você parece estressar todos quando você está por perto, mas isso não significa que eu não quero que seja diferente. Eles te amam, e eles estão orgulhosos de você, especialmente ele. Ele pode não estar bajulando você, mas, novamente, você já se perguntou se você realmente merece isso ou não?"

"Isso é um grande convite, aí, Emmett. Eu levarei meu terno para a lavanderia esta tarde".

"Você sabe que eu não mimarei você".

"Sim, eu estive muito acostumado à vida suave nestes últimos anos. Hotéis de quatro estrelas, lençóis caros. É incrível o serviço que o Exército em tempo de guerra fornece estes dias".

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer." Sua voz ficou baixa. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, Emmett".

"Você está na faculdade?"

"Sim".

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não".

"Você virá? Significaria muito para eles... para todos nós, eu acho".

"Eu não sei." Eu disse. "Eu pensarei sobre isso".

Apesar do tom levemente conciliatório de Emmett no final da nossa conversa, eu não estava de bom humor na hora que peguei o ônibus de regresso para casa. Eu tinha passado a caminhada até o ponto de ônibus me deixando ficar preocupado.

Era tão fácil para ele, para todos eles, na verdade, apontar o dedo, fazer parecer como se eu fosse uma decepção. Este quadro ímpar de seres humanos teria derretido em conjunto sem problemas se não tivesse sido por mim: a falha, a ovelha negra, o pedaço de tecido que se destacou do resto.

Eles achavam que eu era um moleque. Eles disseram que eu me lamentava demais e nunca apreciei as oportunidades que eu tinha recebido. Esme tinha suspirado muito, e Carlisle normalmente jogava os braços para cima e saía da sala, essencialmente comunicando seu desinteresse em chegar à raiz do problema.

Talvez eu fosse estúpido às vezes, e eu ainda não poderia dizer exatamente qual era o meu problema, mas, apesar de várias rodadas de terapia, eu não poderia ser corrigido imediatamente. Foi tudo demais, muito rápido, eu acho. Um minuto eu era um garoto de meleca no nariz chorando todas as noites em um pequeno quarto em um berço desgastado porque meus pais estavam mortos e eles não viriam para me tirar desse lar adotivo provisório. Dentro de seis meses, eu tinha mudado de casas três vezes, até que acabei com Carlisle. Dois anos mais tarde, eu tinha sido adotado e ganhado uma madrasta.

Então eles adicionaram mais à sua família instantânea: Emmett foi o primeiro, em seguida, Jasper.

Eu muitas vezes me perguntei se teria sido diferente se eu não tivesse sido o primeiro. Eu teria me ressentido menos de tudo? Tudo o que eu sabia com certeza quando eu era aquele merdinha de olhos arregalados, era que morar com Carlisle me fazia feliz, mas é evidente que eu não tinha sido suficiente para fazer o mesmo por ele.

Uma vez que cheguei ao ponto de ônibus, meus pensamentos tinham se transformado em mais amargos e agitados. Meus músculos tensos, e eu podia sentir meu rosto apertar. O ar de setembro estava mudando. Ainda quente o suficiente para usar shorts, mas não demoraria muito para que todas as pessoas em pé estivessem deslocando o peso e agitando suas mãos para se aquecer. Por enquanto, nós mantínhamos uma distância enquanto observávamos o ônibus se aproximar, esperançosos de que, apesar da hora nobre, haveria espaço suficiente para que todos pudessem sentar, mas eu podia ver através da janela que seria um aperto. Eu fiquei para trás na fila. Se eu ficaria em pé de qualquer maneira, eu preferia estar mais perto da frente do que enfiado no meio sem jeito de escapar.

A multidão do fim do dia deixava o dinheiro ou passava cartões antes de negligentemente fazer seu caminho para os poucos lugares vazios. Depois de pagar minha passagem, eu nem sequer me incomodei em escanear a multidão. Entrei alguns passos e estendi a mão para pegar a barra acima de mim.

Ouvi conversa ao meu redor, mas não prestei atenção, ainda concentrado na minha ligação com Emmett e os problemas que ele iluminou. A voz ficou mais alta e isso me levou a quebrar o meu olhar para fora da janela. Instintivamente, eu olhei para baixo em direção às pessoas ao meu redor.

"Há um lugar aqui se você quiser." Ela disse, apontando para o assento vazio ao lado dela.

Tinha que ser _ela_. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu provavelmente teria assentido educadamente e sentado, mas algo sobre essa mulher com seus livros de baixa qualidade e atitude despreocupada me incomodava, especialmente naquele dia.

Qualquer um que tivesse tempo para ler fofocas era muito fácil no meu livro.

"Você quer sentar?" Ela perguntou de novo.

Eu não podia suportar o modo como seus grandes olhos castanhos olhavam para mim, todo esperançosos e inocentes. Eu estava cansado e agitado, mas o banco me chamava. Sem dizer uma palavra, eu acenei uma vez e a garota se arrastou até a janela. Eu sentei na borda, com cuidado para não chegar muito perto.

"Está lotado hoje." Ela disse, olhando em volta do ônibus.

"Uh huh." Eu respondi, não querendo incentivar qualquer conversa.

Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi seu rosto metamorfosear em um olhar de nojo antes de se virar com uma bufada para encarar a janela. Alguns segundos depois, ela enfiou a mão na mochila e tirou um livro de bolso.

Balancei minha cabeça e ri para mim mesmo, mas eu não me debrucei nela ou seus passatempos ridículos por muito tempo.

Eu estava muito ocupado tentando descobrir o resto da minha vida.

_**~ Bella ~**_

Minha mãe sempre me disse que eu era o tipo de pessoa que não apenas dava a alguém a camisa das minhas costas, eu ia em frente e lhes oferecia todo o meu guarda-roupa. Eu sempre revirava os olhos e deixava suas palavras entrarem por um ouvido e saírem pelo outro. Ter uma mulher que uma vez fez do seu meio de vida vender pinturas feitas a dedo por crianças no jardim de infância em feiras de artesanato avaliando suas falhas de personalidade tendia a ser decepcionante.

Mas ela estava certa. Muito, muito certa.

Eu vi o jeito que ele olhou para mim, eu teria que ser cega para não ver. Eu lhe ofereci um lugar, de qualquer maneira. Minha necessidade estúpida e incessante de ser amada me fez fazer isso. E ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse um pedaço de papel higiênico grudado no seu sapato, como se ele preferisse fazer qualquer coisa além de sentar ao meu lado.

Mas ele sentou ao meu lado.

Eu tentei conversar. Tentei falar com ele e ser amigável, e ver se ele poderia ser amigável também.

Ele não podia.

A maneira como os olhos daquele cara queimaram através de mim me fizeram sentir invisível, então, em vez de desperdiçar meu tempo com ele, peguei meu livro e folheei as páginas antigas surradas até chegar naquela que eu tinha dobrado para marcar o meu lugar. Eu poderia jurar que o ouvi rir, como se ser um idiota hostil fosse algum tipo de diversão para ele. Eu tive que me impedir de deslizar sobre o assento e derrubar sua bunda no chão.

Eu tinha acabado de ler alguns parágrafos quando meu telefone tocou no meu bolso: o pré-pago que apenas uma pessoa tinha o número. Eu me atrapalhei para pescá-lo do meu bolso, esticando meu corpo para fora do assento e, acidentalmente, acotovelando o idiota ao meu lado na minha loucura. Quando abri o telefone, foi difícil falar através do meu pânico.

"Pai?" Eu perguntei sem fôlego, minha voz muito mais alta do que eu pretendia que fosse. "O que aconteceu? O que há de errado?" Eu sabia que ele só me ligaria se fosse uma emergência, e eu estava certa. _Havia _uma emergência.

"Não entre em pânico." Ele disse, naquela voz de Charlie Swan em modo de crise. Ele a usava muito estes dias.

"Eu estou entrando em pânico." Meu joelho continuava saltando, e eu esfreguei minha mão suada sobre meus jeans. Era incrível a rapidez com que a adrenalina assumia. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu pensei em me levantar e tentar ser útil hoje".

Pavor me inundou e eu mal consegui manter minha cabeça acima disso. Mas ele estava falando, então não poderia ser tão ruim, poderia?

"Eu não estou tão firme em meus pés como eu pensei que estaria." Ele disse.

A forma como a sua voz soou, tão baixa, como se fosse a última coisa que ele quisesse me dizer, fez as lágrimas começarem a cair. Toda a fraqueza quente e molhada rolando pelas minhas bochechas, e eu odiei isso. Eu odiei a forma como o cara ao meu lado tentava olhar para mim sem realmente olhar para mim, e como eu me sentia tão envergonhada e fraca.

Mas eu chorei, eu não poderia evitar. Eu chorei pelo meu pai e por mais uma conta que estaria esperando por nós até o final da noite. Eu chorei porque parecia que ultimamente, cada vez que nós conseguíamos nos livrar de um fardo, a vida sempre encontrava uma maneira de nos oprimir com outro. Claro, nós temos alguma ajuda financeira do Estado pela lesão do meu pai. Mas o dinheiro era lento em chegar, e sem a sua renda, nossa conta bancária tendia a ficar mais no vermelho do que no preto.

No ano passado, cansado de ficar preso trabalhando no mesmo emprego, vivendo na mesma casa na mesma cidade que o amor da sua vida o deixou, meu pai decidiu fazer uma mudança. Quando ele deixou Forks e veio até aqui para iniciar um trabalho de consultoria para uma empresa de segurança, nenhum de nós teria imaginado que apenas alguns meses mais tarde ele seria demitido, deixado para trabalhar como empreiteiro em um navio e recebendo depósitos com pouco em termos de salário, e ainda menos em termos de benefícios.

E nós não poderíamos ter imaginado que seus instintos policiais assumiriam quando ele parou para tomar uma xícara de café no caminho do trabalho para casa uma noite, que ele interromperia uma briga e acabaria pagando por isso com seu próprio sangue.

A coisa sobre o meu pai era que ele sempre jogou pelo seguro. Desde que minha mãe o deixou anos atrás, ele esteve vivo, mas ele não esteve vivendo. Quando ele assumiu a chance de fazer da sua vida sua, coisas como esta continuavam acontecendo, mas ele nunca desistia. Nem uma vez. Nem mesmo agora.

"Bells?" Meu pai disse baixinho. Ele sabia que eu estava chorando.

"Onde você está?" Eu enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto. Não havia tempo para toda essa emoção estúpida porque minha parada estava chegando. Se eu tivesse que mudar rotas de ônibus a fim de chegar a ele, eu precisava descobrir isso rapidamente.

"Estou na clínica, esperando para eles me dizerem que eu posso ir embora".

"Como você-"

"Não importa como eu cheguei aqui." Ele disse. "É apenas uma torção no tornozelo, e eu estarei em casa em pouco tempo".

"Eu estava indo para casa por alguns minutos antes do trabalho. Eu estou no meu caminho agora - eu apenas ligarei para avisar que não vou e esperarei por você lá".

"Não." Sua voz era firme, e eu sabia que não ganharia essa. "Vá trabalhar o seu turno e eu a verei hoje à noite, ok?"

Eu não tinha certeza de como ele poderia esperar que eu trabalhasse agora. Então, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando, ele disse, "Eu não deveria ter ligado. É só que você chega em casa tão tarde, eu não queria que você encontrasse isso. Você tem lição de casa, e..."

Quando ele me disse, sua explicação fazia sentido. A coisa era, meu pai e eu sempre tínhamos tomado conta um do outro assim. Sem segredos, sem vergonha, apenas olhando um para o outro a cada esquina.

"Fico feliz que você ligou. Eu só... eu quero que você melhore. Eu quero que a gente saia deste buraco".

"Eu sei, querida." Ele disse, tão baixinho que eu quase não o ouvi.

"Você quer que eu leve alguma coisa?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu, e eu podia ouvir o sorriso subindo em sua voz. Isso fez o meu peito parecer menos como um pedregulho. "Eu realmente quero uma barra de chocolate".

"Tudo bem." Eu ri. Às vezes, você tem que gastar um dólar para as coisas importantes da vida.

"Eu o verei mais tarde esta noite. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo".

Fechei meu telefone e o segurei em minha mão trêmula enquanto olhava para fora da janela com os olhos embaçados. Quando paramos, eu levantei e passei espremida pelo cara de cara azeda e da multidão de desconhecidos que estavam em volta de mim.

Com uma hora para matar antes do meu turno no café, eu saí do ônibus algumas paradas antes e entrei na farmácia da esquina para encontrar algo doce.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_É, parece que as coisas não foram/são fáceis para nenhum dos dois... mas não gosto de como Edward julga Bella apenas pelo que ela lê._

_Até semana que vem._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Seneca & 4th

**Capítulo 3 - Seneca & 4****th**

_**~ Edward ~**_

As lágrimas dela tinham parado, mas a evidência do telefonema ainda estava lá, se eu prestasse atenção. Não que eu quisesse. Eu não estava tentando prestar atenção mais do que eu queria ouvir a conversa dela, e eu não queria saber por que ela estava chateada. Eu gostaria de ter permanecido em pé, ou parecido mais difícil para um lugar diferente.

Qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria descartado, mas, por alguma razão, eu não poderia ignorá-la. Seu livro nunca mais voltou em sua bolsa. Sua postura tensa contradizia sua aparência despreocupada.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que transpirou naquele telefonema. Eu só sabia que me senti um merda. Algumas vezes, eu olhei e quase disse algo. O que diabos eu diria? "Sinto muito?"

Sinto muito pelo quê? Não era como se nós fôssemos amigos, e eu não sentia a necessidade de ter uma conversa com todo mundo naquele ônibus fedendo. Eu poderia perguntar se ela estava bem, mas, novamente, eu não estava interessado em uma colega de ônibus. Eu sabia quando a parada dela estava chegando. Ela fez uma mostra evidente do seu desdém por mim enquanto passava e saía do seu caminho para não me tocar no processo. Foi provavelmente muito bem. Ela ainda tinha um gosto de merda em livros, mesmo que tivesse mais coisas acontecendo em sua cabeça do que eu tinha inicialmente previsto.

Eu nunca tinha sido um tipo de cara que julga, pelo menos eu não pensava em mim dessa forma. Os meus anos de formação me ensinaram que nada era preto ou branco. Você não podia colocar tudo em uma caixa com uma única etiqueta. Nos meus três lares adotivos, eu vi que pessoas realmente boas têm a sorte de merda, e as pessoas mais merdas têm a melhor sorte. Não fazia sentido, então eu tentei esquecer, não me preocupar com isso.

Meu caminho para a santidade envolvia bastante voltas e reviravoltas. A mais óbvia, e provavelmente a mais influente, foi o Exército.

Quem sabe, talvez as sementes foram plantadas muito antes disso, mas toda a experiência foi sobre enxugar qualquer possibilidade de cinza que poderia ter existido. No Exército, você não poderia pensar em termos de 'talvez', você tinha que _agir_. Esse não era o meu estilo. Eu sabia disso ao entrar, mas fui mesmo assim.

Eu não fui por mim, eu fui para chatear meus pais. É claro que isso não é o que eu disse a eles. Eu disse que era bom para o meu futuro, e citei uma linha da besteira que o recrutador tinha usado.

Uma viagem de serviço mais tarde, eu finalmente podia admitir que eu era um mentiroso. Eu simplesmente não podia admitir isso para eles... ainda.

Durante vários dias depois de eu ouvir o telefonema dela, eu tentei fazer contato visual com a garota. Eu só queria ver seu rosto. Talvez eu quisesse saber que ela estava bem, ou talvez eu quisesse que ela percebesse que eu não era inteiramente um imbecil. Eu só não sabia por que eu me importava.

Ela nunca nem olhou na minha direção. Ela devia saber que eu estava lá, mas ela estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom de agir como se ela não soubesse.

Eu reverti para o meu modo pré-incidente - de não prestar atenção a ninguém. Isso é o que me deixou em apuros, em primeiro lugar.

Eu perdi alguns sinais de que eu estava prestes a ser emboscado. Excesso de chamadas não atendidas e uma breve conversa com Esme, quando ela me perguntou algumas coisas sobre minhas aulas e minha agenda e um pouco mais. Eu tomei isso como conversa fiada. Nunca me ocorreu que Jasper estaria do lado de fora da minha aula uma tarde.

Ele estava de costas para a porta, seus dedos pressionando as teclas do seu telefone. Eu pensei que talvez poderia fugir se passasse por ele enquanto ele estava absorto em seu e-mail, mas eu ainda estava planejando a minha rota quando ele disse, "Eu sei que você está aí. Você não é tão furtivo".

"O que você quer, Jasper?"

Ele se virou, com um sorriso no rosto. "É bom ver você também, irmão. Eu recebo um abraço?"

"Vá se foder".

"Eu sinto o amor".

"Jasper? O que está acontecendo? Eu tenho que estar em um lugar." Olhei para o meu relógio.

"Nós precisamos conversar".

"Isso não pode esperar? Eu realmente preciso-"

"Agora, Edward".

Eu não discuti, eu o levei a um pequeno café a poucos quarteirões do campus. Eu nunca estive lá, mas parecia um campo neutro. Ambos pedimos café, em seguida, nos estabelecemos em uma pequena cabine.

"Nós estamos preocupados com você, Edward".

"Não fiquem. Eu estou bem".

"Você está se fechando".

"Olha, você só acabou de se formar. Não venha todo psiquiatra para cima de mim. Eu não tenho transtorno de estresse pós-traumático, se é sobre isso que vocês estão preocupados".

"Você está falando com alguém? Quero dizer, eles fazem você ver um terapeuta?"

"Não mais." Eu respondi. "Ouça, Emmett me contou sobre a festa. Eu tentarei estar lá, ok?"

"Você realmente acha que essa é a única coisa sobre a qual nos importamos?"

"Não, eu-"

"Porque isso é besteira, Edward. Eu não sei por que você tem um pedaço de pau na sua bunda sobre nós, nós somos a sua família, porra. Você está matando a mãe e o pai com toda essa coisa de 'nós não somos bons o suficiente para você'".

Ele parou para respirar, período no qual eu olhei para o meu café esfriando. Eu mal conseguia distinguir o reflexo da luz de cima. Eu ficava olhando, esperando por alguma coisa mudar.

"Eu tenho que ir, Jasper".

"Não, você não tem".

"Na verdade, sim, eu tenho. Eu... eu tenho um encontro com alguém." Minha mentira veio com muita facilidade.

"Sim, tanto faz. Só para você saber, Emmett e eu estamos fartos. É isso. Eu digo, não se incomode com a festa. Você só vai fazê-los ter esperança de novo." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou sua carteira. Ele jogou várias notas de dólar sobre a mesa. "Vá ser um eremita. Vá ser nada. Eu não me importo".

Ele começou a deslizar para fora da cabine, e eu permaneci fixo em minha xícara de café. "Isso não é-"

"Edward?" Uma voz feminina vagamente familiar interrompeu. "Oh meu Deus, eu estou atrasada?" Eu olhei para cima para ver a garota de cabelos castanhos do ônibus parando ao meu lado na cabine.

Jasper congelou no meio do caminho, olhando de mim para ela.

"Atrasada?" Foi tudo que eu poderia articular.

"Bem, eu fiquei presa na leitura-" Ela levantou um dos seus romances porcaria, "você sabe como eu sou. Eu pensei que tivesse mais tempo, mas então eu vi você sentado aqui, e eu percebi que poderia ter feito besteira." Seu tom era um pouco frenético, mas cativante. Ela manteve os olhos em mim com um sorriso conhecedor. Eu levantei minha cabeça e ela deu um leve aceno, dizendo-me tudo o que eu precisava saber.

"Hum, não, está tudo bem. Jasper apareceu, mas ele estava de saída".

"Seu irmão, Jasper?" Ela disse, virando-se para ele. "Oi, eu sou Bella. É muito bom finalmente conhecê-lo. Edward fala muito sobre você".

Jasper não tinha se movido, e sua boca estava aberta um pouco, indicando sua confusão. "Prazer em conhecê-la também." As palavras saíram lentamente.

"Você não tem que se apressar por minha causa." Ela disse. "Nós podemos estudar mais tarde, se você precisar de mais tempo".

"Não." Eu disse, "Ele tem que ir".

Um Jasper atordoado deslizou o resto do caminho para fora da cabine, levantou-se e deu um leve aceno.

"Uh, vejo você por aí".

Eu acenei meu adeus. A garota sentou no lugar dele, mas não disse nada.

"Por que você fez isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele já foi embora?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Você não tinha que fazer isso".

"Eu sei." Ela disse.

"Quanto você ouviu?"

"O suficiente".

"Você estava escutando?"

"Não mais do que você estava quando eu falei com o meu pai. Agora estamos quites. Ele foi embora?"

"Não, ele está em seu telefone do lado de fora da porta".

"Você poderia dizer obrigado." Ela olhou para mim, os braços cruzados.

"Obrigado." Eu disse, e eu quis dizer isso. "Eu não merecia isso".

Ela virou a cabeça para ver Jasper fechar o telefone, olhar para trás através da janela e, em seguida, ir embora. "Essa é a minha dica." Ela estava fora da cabine, e eu ainda estava tentando descobrir o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Bella? Esse é realmente o seu nome?"

"Eu não sou aquela que passa por aí evitando pessoas em cada esquina, então por que eu compensaria isso? Se uma aliteração o ajudará a se lembrar, basta pensar em mim como Bella Livro Ruim. Dessa forma, você terá um nome para colocar com a minha cara quando você estiver me julgando pelos meus materiais de leitura." Seu rosto estava sério, mas a inflexão na voz dela me disse que ela poderia estar brincando.

"Eu não julgo-"

"Oh, com certeza você não julga." Ela disse, não acreditando.

"Mas, por que..."

Ela não me deixou terminar. Ela acenou seu estúpido livro para mim e marchou pelo corredor do café, abriu as portas 'Apenas Funcionários' nos fundos e então ela se foi.

Eu fiquei ali sentado entorpecido. Toda a situação foi surreal, e minha cabeça doía do duplo assalto.

Eu estive vivendo em uma névoa sem emoção por um tempo, e Jasper estava certo. Eu estive propositadamente evitando lidar com pessoas. Não era a razão que ele pensava, no entanto. Eu sabia o quanto eu tinha bagunçado a minha vida. Eu sabia o que eu havia me tornado. Eu não poderia enfrentar a família ou relacionamentos até que eu pudesse fazer isso com a minha cabeça erguida. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse para a garota do ônibus. Eu não merecia seu ato aleatório de bondade.

Agora, era simplesmente mais uma coisa que eu tinha sobre a qual me sentir culpado. Só mais uma coisa que eu estraguei.

Mais uma pessoa para quem eu tinha que provar alguma coisa.

Eu só tinha que descobrir como.

**~ O ~**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Quando voltei para o café da sala dos fundos, o Garoto do Ônibus - Edward - ainda estava sentado à mesa com as costas para mim e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Apesar das nossas interações frias no ônibus, quando eu o ouvi falando com seu irmão, eu senti uma estranha onda de simpatia pelo cara. Também havia uma parte não tão pequena de mim que queria que ele soubesse que ele não era melhor do que eu, independentemente do que ele pensava.

Além disso, eu nunca realmente gostei de julgar as pessoas com base em suas aparências. Ambos tínhamos feito isso, mas isso tornava isso melhor? O quanto ser crítico funcionava bem, afinal?

Qualquer um poderia dizer que o velho homem com os cabelos emaranhados que estava sentado no banco do outro lado da rua do café era sem-teto. A sujeira manchada em sua pele era uma evidência de que os únicos banhos que ele via com alguma regularidade eram os que vinham nas tardes quentes de verão, que saíam de trás do céu cinzento. Suas roupas amassadas me diziam que detergente para a roupa era estranho para ele, e que um dólar colocado em sua mão por um transeunte simpático entrava em sua barriga, em vez de uma máquina de lavar. Mas, como era a sua aparência do lado de fora não lhe dizia as coisas mais importantes. Tipo, que seu nome era Peter e que ele serviu com honra na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Que sua esposa, Charlotte, morreu de câncer há dez anos, e que o seu único filho seguiu logo depois. Que ele me contava as melhores histórias sobre seus compatriotas quando eu lhe trazia uma sacola dos muffins velhos do dia e doces no final de alguns dos meus turnos.

Levava esforço e paciência para olhar abaixo da superfície para encontrar essas coisas. Quando olhei para Edward, eu não pude evitar me perguntar qual desses estava faltando.

"Eu estou indo embora." Jessica disse enquanto desamarrava o avental e o levantava sobre a sua cabeça. "Ben está nos fundos. Você está bem aqui sem mim?"

Terças-feiras eram normalmente lentas aqui nesta época do ano, e eu teria sorte de servir mais dez clientes antes que fosse a hora de fechar.

"Sim, eu acho que consigo".

"Bem, eu estou de folga amanhã, então acho que eu a verei..."

"Sexta-feira. Eu acho que nós trabalharemos juntas na sexta-feira".

"Ok." Ela respondeu, sorrindo aquele sorriso brilhante e simpático que tinha uma maneira de fazer os dólares se acumularem no copo de gorjetas. "Tenha um bom dia".

"Você também".

No segundo em que ela se foi, eu puxei meu livro de Ciência Política de sob o balcão e comecei a passar pelas minhas anotações de aula do dia. Eu me posicionei atrás de uma pequena pirâmide de latas de chá, esperando que ninguém pudesse me ver. Página após página de anotações sobre comércio giravam pela minha cabeça, e eu ocasionalmente olhava para cima para me certificar de que não havia mesas precisando ser limpas. Eu estava terminando a minha terceira página de anotações, quando-

"Então você lê outras coisas, né?"

Edward estava parado sem jeito na minha frente, mexendo um pouco com as mãos enquanto mordia o interior da sua bochecha nervosamente. Encaixei meu lápis no meu caderno e me endireitei. "Sim, você sabe, é incrível o quanto eu não sou unidimensional".

Eu podia ver a garganta de Edward tensa quando ele engoliu. "Isso foi... justo".

"Sim." Eu disse sorrindo, esperando que ele relaxasse um pouco. Por mais que eu tivesse gostado que ele tirasse aquele pau da sua bunda, eu realmente não tinha nenhum desejo de ficar ali parada e ter uma conversa desconfortável com o cara.

"Qual é o problema com esses livros que você lê?" Edward perguntou, endireitando uma das latas de chá que estava ligeiramente torta.

"Você presta muita atenção ao que eu leio?"

Este vinco pensativo apareceu entre as sobrancelhas de Edward e ele olhou para o balcão. "Não, eu só..."

Era estranho vê-lo tão perturbado, tentando o seu melhor para ser bom para mim. Ele provavelmente se sentia como um peixe fora d'água, então eu lhe dei um pouco de respingo. "Relaxe, eu só estou brincando com você." Eu disse, correndo o dedo ao longo da borda do meu caderno. "Você nunca apenas... quis esquecer sua vida por um tempo?" Edward olhou para mim então, olhos verdes todos apreensivos com a mais ínfima pequena fenda naquela armadura que ele sempre carregava por aí.

"Sim".

O modo como os olhos de Edward estreitaram, juntamente com o estabelecimento duro como pedra da sua mandíbula o fizeram parecer como alguém que tinha passado muito mais do que passeios diários de ônibus com estranhos e confrontos com seu irmão.

"Bem, isto é a minha fuga. Minha pequena fuga inútil." O canto direito da boca dele se curvou em um pequeno sorriso, e eu pensei que poderia ser bom provocá-lo um pouco. "É uma fuga mais fácil do que, digamos, um estranho me socorrer de uma conversa." Eu pensei que aquela mandíbula dura como pedra poderia quebrar com a forma como ele parecia estar rangendo os dentes.

"Meu irmão e eu... bem, minha família... nós... nós não..." Ele lutou, e eu podia dizer, pelo jeito que as palavras relutantemente caíram dos seus lábios, que ele estava tentando me dizer coisas que ele provavelmente não diria a muitas outras pessoas. "É complicado".

"Quando se trata de família, é sempre complicado." Eu disse com empatia. Quer fosse um pai temporariamente incapacitado, uma mãe que quase nunca falava com você, ou um irmão que perseguia você em cafés, havia sempre, _sempre_ uma complicação quando DNA compartilhado estava envolvido.

"Sim." Ele suspirou. "Ouça, um... mais cedo. Obrigado por isso. Eu sei que eu disse isso antes, mas eu tenho a sensação de que você pode não pensar que eu quis dizer isso, e... bem, eu quis. Obrigado".

"De nada." Eu disse honestamente. "Eu me senti um pouco mal vendo vocês dois lá-"

"Não se sinta mal por mim." Ele retrucou, os olhos intensos.

"Oh, eu não sinto. Eu estava falando sobre o seu irmão. Depois de lidar com você no ônibus, ele é o único por quem eu me senti mal".

Então, algo meio milagroso aconteceu. Aquela mandíbula dura como pedra cedeu um pouco e seus lábios, eles derreteram em um sorriso. Um sorriso enorme e brilhante que iluminou todo o seu rosto. Uma risada quebrou através de toda aquela dureza também, uma que me fez rir junto com ele.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir e deixá-la para o seu livro não-porcaria." Edward disse, sorrindo.

"Ok".

"Eu vou, hum... acho que eu a verei amanhã. Bella".

Ele disse meu nome quase como uma reflexão tardia, mas essas cinco letras eram tão enormes. Cada uma delas fez um pequeno dente naquela parede que o rodeava, e eu podia ver um pouco do que estava escondido debaixo brilhando.

"Vejo você amanhã. Edward".

A campainha da porta tocou quando ele saiu, então ele parou do lado de fora da janela da frente e acenou antes de desaparecer.

Quando cheguei em casa mais tarde naquela noite, encontrei meu pai espalhado no sofá, dormindo com a bandeja de um jantar de microondas descansando em seu estômago. As pancadas de guitarra cheia de testosterona da música de abertura de algum programa de esportes tocava enquanto a tela piscava em seu rosto pacífico. Eu gentilmente ergui a bandeja de plástico dos seus dedos e decidi não acordá-lo. Em vez disso, coloquei uma colcha quente em seu corpo, em seguida, desliguei a televisão, deixando-o parecendo mais confortável do que ele esteve em meses.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me sentia um pouco nervosa enquanto estava esperando o ônibus na manhã seguinte, perguntando-me o que aconteceria quando eu entrasse. Ele me ofereceria um assento? Ele voltaria para sua fria indiferença? Que coisas triviais e tolas para ocupar minha mente, mas elas encontraram o caminho para lá do mesmo jeito.

Quando embarquei naquele ônibus, Edward não olhou para cima. Duas fileiras atrás do assento vazio que eu escolhi, ele estava sentado impassível, olhando para o seu colo. Eu odiei a onda de decepção que caiu contra meu intestino; a forma como parecia que tudo dentro de mim estava afundando todo o caminho até os meus dedos dos pés.

Talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

Quando o ônibus sacudiu para a frente, eu puxei um novo livro da minha bolsa, na esperança de me perder novamente. Eu fiquei tão perdida, de fato, que o movimento repentino no assento ao meu lado foi surpreendente. O que me surpreendeu ainda mais foi o sorriso suave que enfeitou o rosto de Edward quando ele disse bom dia.

"Bom dia." Ele disse, batendo uma revista no seu joelho, antes de abri-la e começar a ler.

"Bom dia".

Eu não consegui esconder meu sorriso quando percebi que ele não estava lendo uma revista qualquer.

Era uma história em quadrinhos do Homem-Aranha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Acontecimentos surpreendentes, não acharam? Parece que as coisas estão ficando mais "suaves" para eles._

_Até semana que vem._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Rutherford & Maine

**Capítulo 4 - ****Rutherford & Maine**

_**~ Edward ~**_

No início era uma obrigação, como se eu estivesse em dívida com ela.

Eu deslizei para o banco ao lado dela no ônibus um dia e entreguei-lhe algumas revistas. Ela olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha enrugada.

"Você não tem que me comprar nada".

"Eu sei. Eu apenas pensei que você pode gostar delas".

"Eu não preciso delas." Sua voz, sua postura, tudo sobre ela ficou indignado. Eu nunca tinha conhecido uma garota como ela. Mesmo na época em que eu costumava namorar, todas as mulheres com quem eu estive esperavam presentes, em vez de recusá-los.

"Bella, não é como se eu fosse lê-las. Eu estava na loja, e foi uma compra de impulso".

Alguns momentos passaram, mas seu rosto nunca suavizou. Ela as pegou, mas suas mãos estenderam lentamente, como se ela temesse tocá-las. Eu aprendi algo muito importante sobre ela naquele momento: ela era orgulhosa. Eu gostava disso... muito.

Conforme o tempo passava, eu fiquei um pouco mais criativo na minha retribuição.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi direito. Você quer que eu vá lá, peça uma Coca-Cola, ou algo assim, e deixe 20 dólares no balcão como uma gorjeta." Este garotinho loiro idiota olhava de mim para o dinheiro o tempo todo em que ele falava.

"Sim." Eu disse.

"E você vai me pagar mais 20 dólares quando eu sair?"

"Você entendeu certo".

Eu o encontrei apenas parado perto do café onde Bella trabalhava. Ele não parecia ter nada melhor para fazer. Ele tinha, provavelmente, cerca de 15 anos, sem carro, um monte de tempo em suas mãos, e feliz por fazer alguns minutos de trabalho por alguns dólares.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse com um encolher de ombros que indicava claramente que ele achava que eu era louco. Talvez eu fosse. Eu assisti pela janela enquanto o garoto decolava. Uma vez que Bella notou o troco situado lá, ela rapidamente olhou para cima e observou a área. Ela até caminhou até a frente do café e olhou para fora da porta. Eu tive que sair do caminho para me certificar que ela não pudesse me ver perto da parada de ônibus do outro lado da rua.

Uma vez que ela finalmente percebeu que o dinheiro era dela, quando ela não viu a criança em lugar nenhum, ela embolsou o dinheiro, e eu vi o sorriso que se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

Eu não tinha a intenção de manter isso. Em algum momento, porém, não se tratava de pagar uma dívida. Eu apenas gostava de vê-la sorrir. Infelizmente, o estresse em sua vida era mais evidente do que a alegria na maioria dos dias. Isso era muito comum no ônibus.

Eu tinha notado que as pessoas desabavam em seus assentos, como se este fosse um lugar onde pudessem deixar tudo para fora antes que tivessem que caminhar para o próximo desafio, quer fosse o trabalho, em casa ou na escola. Sentando ao lado dela mais vezes, dando mais atenção a ela, eu me senti afetado pelos fios invisíveis que a puxavam em todas as direções. Alguns dias, Bella parecia especialmente cansada, e era um contraste muito desagradável para suas feições luminosas, a sua disposição esperançosa.

Eu comecei a recolher mais informações sobre as profundezas do buraco ao qual ela tinha referido.

"Eu sei, pai. Estou trabalhando nisso." Ela bufou no telefone. Sua voz tinha aumentado, mas depois de uma respiração profunda, ela abaixou o volume e acalmou seu tom. "Eu não vou deixá-los desligar a eletricidade, eu prometo".

Depois que ela desligou, porém, ela fechou os olhos e eu poderia dizer que ela não tinha certeza de como manteria essa promessa.

Eu agi por instinto. Em retrospecto, foi provavelmente um pouco assustador, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Não era como se eu soubesse o número de telefone dela, ou até mesmo seu sobrenome. Eu a segui depois que ela saiu do trabalho um dia. A partir daí, foi fácil.

No dia seguinte, ela ansiosamente sentou em seu assento, sacando o celular antes de o ônibus sequer começar a se mover novamente.

"Ei, pai, como, hum, como é que você pagou a conta de energia elétrica?" Ela esperou por uma resposta.

"O que você quer dizer? Você tinha que fazer isso." Houve outra pausa. "Não, eu acabei de verificar a conta quando estava no campus. Eu pagaria o que pudesse, mas o valor era zero".

Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos, em última análise concluindo que tinha sido um erro de sorte no sistema de computador, esperando que ninguém o encontrasse, pelo menos até o final do mês, e desligaram.

Ela estava sorrindo. Era contagiante.

"Conseguiu grandes planos para o fim de semana?" Eu perguntei quando estávamos a apenas alguns minutos da sua parada.

Bella ergueu os olhos do livro que ela tinha começado a ler depois que desligou o telefone com seu pai. Nós nos tornamos confortáveis com conversa fiada na última semana, mas nós dançávamos ao redor de tudo o que poderia ser mais pessoal. Ela arriscou uma ou duas perguntas sobre o meu tempo no Exército. Eu tinha mergulhado em perguntas sobre a saúde do seu pai. Nossas respostas eram sempre informativas, mas cautelosas.

"Eu tenho um par de turnos e algum trabalho de casa para colocar em dia. Às vezes eu me pergunto como seria ter um tipo de emprego normal, das nove às cinco, com finais de semana reais para ansiar. Você?"

Distraidamente, sua mão direita serpenteou até a sua nuca. Seus dedos teceram em seu cabelo e ela começou a penteá-lo com os dedos. Como muitas outras ações, eu vim a conhecer essas pequenas sutilezas como símbolos da sua falta de pretensão.

"Não muito." Eu disse. Entre o que ela tinha ouvido da minha conversa com Jasper e os breves trechos das nossas rotinas diárias que tínhamos compartilhado, ela sabia o suficiente para tirar algumas conclusões.

"Oh, vamos lá, você está na faculdade. Você não estará festejando o fim de semana todo?"

Eu ri. Nós dois sabíamos que nem todos os estudantes universitários foram criados iguais. Depois da sua provocação leve, eu não estava preparado para a mudança em seu tom.

"Vai ver a sua família?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

Eu dei de ombros.

Poderia ter sido o fim de tudo, afinal, onde a nossa confortável pequena conversa normalmente teria parado. Por um minuto, eu pensei que era, mas, em seguida, Bella falou novamente.

"Você não os vê desde que você partiu?"

"Não".

Ela assentiu pensativamente. "Eu acho que você deveria".

O ônibus estava diminuindo e eu pude ver sua parada. Ela agarrou sua bolsa mais perto.

"Ei, Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Você quer ver um filme, ou algo assim?"

**~ O ~**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Ele perguntou, e eu disse que sim. É por isso que eu estava sentada na mesa da sala de jantar, nervosamente roendo minhas unhas até o talo.

"Onde você está indo em seu encontro?" Meu pai perguntou, seu bigode se arqueando no lado direito da sua boca. Ele sempre gostava de me incitar quando sabia que eu já estava liquidada.

"Não é um encontro".

"Você está vestida como se fosse um encontro." Ele jogou um morango na boca enquanto eu olhava para a saia preta e camisa de malha azul-clara que eu estava usando. Eu _parecia _como se estivesse indo para um encontro? Edward não especificou como tal, e eu não tinha certeza que ele pensasse em mim _dessa_ forma. Mas ele normalmente me via em jeans e uma camiseta, e eu queria parecer bem – que ele pensasse que eu parecia bem - mesmo que eu não estivesse muito certa por quê.

"E você está nervosa." Ele disse, seus lábios quebrando em um sorriso cheio.

"Eu não estou nervosa." Eu respondi defensivamente, alisando o tecido da minha saia.

"Você é o meu bebê, Bells." Ele disse. "Você está exatamente como estava logo antes de você vomitar por todo o palco durante sua peça de jardim de infância".

"Aquilo foi o medo do palco!"

"Quem é esse menino que você vai encontrar?" O rosto do meu pai era todo seriedade, cheio de anos de aplicação da lei e cautela.

"O nome dele é Edward. Nós vamos para a faculdade juntos." Eu disse, levantando para lavar as mãos. "Você ficará bem para o jantar?"

"Mmm-hmm." Ele respondeu, e eu não tinha certeza se ele estava falando sobre o jantar, ou Edward.

"Este é o celular dele?" Meu pai virou o envelope que eu tinha escrito o número de Edward de um lado a outro em suas mãos.

"Sim".

"O sobrenome dele é Cullen. Isso é alemão?"

"Pai... eu não sei. Eu pedirei uma cópia da sua árvore genealógica no jantar, ok? Quer que eu peça o número do seguro social dele também?"

"Espertinha." Ele disse, inclinando-se para beijar minha bochecha. "Divirta-se, e se você não estiver em casa à meia-noite, eu ligarei para você a cada dois minutos até que eu veja este rosto entrando pela porta da frente, entendeu?" Ele bateu na minha bochecha.

"Estou muito velha para um toque de recolher." Eu disse, passando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. "E tenha cuidado. Eu não quero que você machuque sua perna novamente".

Meu pai revirou os olhos para mim e sorriu quando me virei para sair pela porta.

A viagem para o centro da cidade foi cheia de voltas e reviravoltas, metade das quais eram do ônibus, a outra metade do meu estômago. Eu nervosamente olhava para o relógio a cada poucos minutos para ver se eu ainda estava na hora, enquanto o meu joelho saltava contra o encosto da cadeira em frente a mim. Eu notei algumas das maneiras do Exército de Edward de vez em quando, e eu tenho a sensação de que ele não era apenas pontual; ele estava dez minutos à frente de todos os outros, e eu não queria começar as coisas estando atrasada.

Com certeza, quando entrei no restaurante italiano onde ele sugeriu que nos encontrássemos, ele estava em uma mesa pequena no canto, as mãos cruzadas na frente dele. Fiz um gesto em direção a ele quando a recepcionista me perguntou se eu gostaria de ser instalada. Quando eu estava no meio do caminho para a mesa, seus brilhantes olhos verdes encontraram os meus e ele sorriu.

E eu não sei o que aconteceu naquele momento - entre o tilintar de copos e os garçons se movimentando em torno de nós – mas aquele sorriso nervoso quente derreteu todos os olhares frios durante as viagens de ônibus e todos os meus equívocos sobre o tipo de cara que ele era. Aquele sorriso me fez _querer_ que isto fosse um encontro.

Edward levantou quando eu cheguei à mesa, e ele estava tão bonito em suas calças perfeitamente alinhadas e camisa azul-clara.

"Oi." Ele disse, enquanto caminhava para puxar minha cadeira.

"Oi".

Quando ele deu a volta na mesa para sentar-se novamente, ele alisou sua camisa e disse, "Como você está?"

"Bem".

"Você achou o lugar fácil? A viagem de ônibus foi boa e tudo?" Sua boca estava a cerca de um quilômetro por minuto, e eu não estava acostumada a ele ser tão... perturbado?

"Sim." Eu disse, minha voz soando toda baixa e ofegante. "E você? Teve uma boa viagem de ônibus, eu quero dizer".

Edward acenou com a cabeça rapidamente.

"Sim." Então ele colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, como se a superfície plana estivesse lhe dando alavancagem, impedindo-o de cair. "Você está... muito bonita." Ele disse. Seu rosto era tão sério, eu não pude evitar o calor que queimou minhas bochechas.

"Você também está bonito".

"Obrigado." Ele disse enquanto estendia a mão para o assento ao seu lado e colocava uma sacola de presente em cima da mesa. Ele lentamente a deslizou para mim.

Meu estômago deu um nó, porque eu não esperava que ele me trouxesse nada, e eu senti o puxão inconfundível de caridade quando ele olhou para mim, hesitante. Eu odiei a maneira como me senti, mesmo sabendo que suas intenções não eram nada além de boas. As revistas que ele me trouxe no ônibus, as gorjetas maiores do que o normal que ele deixava quando passava no café para uma bebida.

A situação financeira de Edward era difícil de ler; ele não tinha um trabalho, pelo que eu sabia, e ele andava de ônibus todos os dias, assim como eu. E enquanto ele não parecia estar sofrendo por dinheiro, eu não queria que qualquer dinheiro que ele tivesse fosse gasto comigo. Eu me senti estranha o suficiente aceitando o convite para ele me levar para jantar e uma noite de cinema. Eu não poderia deixar de dizer que sim, porém, porque, apesar do quanto eu tentasse lutar duro contra isso, eu realmente queria conhecê-lo.

"Edward, você não deveria-"

Ele revirou os olhos de brincadeira, e sorriu um sorriso conhecedor. Ele esteve esperando que eu discutisse com ele.

"Apenas olhe para dentro antes de você decidir que não o quer." Ele disse, olhando para a sacola de papel vermelho na minha frente.

Eu lentamente estendi a mão; sempre foi difícil para mim aceitar presentes, especialmente quando o doador estava sentado em frente a mim, antecipando minha reação.

Levantei a sacola e a coloquei em meus joelhos, empurrando uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído na minha testa de volta para atrás da minha orelha. Olhei para dentro e sorri com o que vi: um livro de bolso.

O que parecia ser uma pilha inteira de livros de bolso, na verdade. Eu os puxei um por um, colocando-os sobre a mesa enquanto Edward falava nervosamente.

"Eu os comprei em um sebo no centro da cidade esta tarde Eles são usados, eu não queria que você pensasse que eu gastei um monte de dinheiro, eu só... eu achei que você gostaria deles".

A inflexão na última palavra soou mais como uma pergunta do que ele provavelmente quis dizer com isso, e eu sorri para ele enquanto olhava para os títulos dos livros empilhados na minha frente. Eu tinha ouvido falar de alguns deles, como _Oleandro Branco _e _Rosa Irlandesa_, mas havia outros que eu não reconheci, como _Sob as Lilases, Orquídeas Selvagens _e _Mágica para Calêndula. _As mãos de Edward torciam nervosamente - tão fora do personagem para a sua auto-confiança normal – enquanto ele olhava para os livros. Foi então que, enquanto meus olhos estudavam os espinhos gastos, eu percebi isso. Eu não consegui controlar a forma como o meu coração parecia estar batendo o seu caminho até minha garganta.

"Você me trouxe flores." Eu disse, meus lábios esticando até o mais vasto sorriso que eu senti em um longo, longo tempo.

Edward assentiu e respirou fundo. "Você gostou? Eu não tinha certeza de que você gostaria, e se você não quiser-"

"Não, não." Eu respondi. "Não, eu... eu os amei. Obrigada".

Ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e o alívio em seu rosto se transformou em um sorriso tímido quando ele se inclinou um pouco mais perto de mim. "Fico feliz." Ele disse. E quando ele olhou para mim em seguida, todo nervoso e novidade, com apenas um toque de vermelho em suas bochechas, eu soube. Eu _soube_.

Edward queria que isso fosse um encontro também.

Lentamente, enquanto goles de água gelada acalmavam nossos nervos em frangalhos, e conversa fiada sobre o que tínhamos pedido desapareciam na pequena conversa sobre a faculdade que sangrava em pequena conversa sobre nossas vidas, eu consegui saber um pouco mais sobre Edward Cullen.

Eu gostava dele. Muito.

E quando estávamos quase terminando com o nosso jantar, aquela pequena conversa se transformou em algo grande, que começou com uma pequena pergunta inocente.

"Então, são apenas você e seu pai?" Edward perguntou, tomando um gole da sua cerveja.

E lá estava ela: a única coisa sobre a qual eu absolutamente, positivamente odiava falar.

"Para alguém que não gosta de falar sobre sua própria família, você com certeza não têm escrúpulos em escavar na de alguma outra pessoa." Eu disse, soando muito mais defensiva do que eu pretendia. Eu vi a mudança em seu rosto; o constrangimento, o desconforto. Eu rapidamente me corrigi para que eu não estragasse tudo. "Desculpe. Eu não deveria ter dito isso".

"Está tudo bem se você não quiser falar sobre isso." Ele disse, olhando para a mesa, e não para mim, como se quisesse evitar olhar para a hipócrita sentada na frente dele. A hipócrita que estava tão disposta a enfiar o nariz em seu negócio, mas não conseguia lidar com alguém enfiando seu nariz no dela.

"Não, eu não me importo." Eu disse, sorrindo para ele quando vi seus olhos sinceros e curiosos. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "É só um assunto delicado".

"Eu posso ver isso".

"Somos apenas eu e meu pai agora." Eu vi esse lampejo de piedade nos olhos de Edward, e imaginei que ele tinha provavelmente assumido que minha mãe havia falecido. Eu queria corrigir essa suposição imediatamente. "Minha mãe, ela... ela nos deixou quando eu tinha três anos. Ela nunca esteve realmente na foto".

Ele me observou atentamente antes de falar novamente, suas palavras muito tímidas e baixas. "Então... ela nunca esteve por perto?"

"Ela estava por perto." Eu disse, agitando o gelo no meu copo com o meu canudo antes de tomar um gole. "Eu sempre vivi com o meu pai, mas ela costumava aparecer algumas vezes por ano. Ela é um espírito livre. Uma faísca, eu acho. Ela aparecia quando queria, ficava por um pouco, e então eu acordava de manhã e ela tinha ido embora".

"Deus, Bella... isso é simplesmente..."

"Não é a pior coisa do mundo. Eu a conheço, ela me conhece. Ela consegue me fazer uma prioridade em sua vida de vez em quando. Mas, você sabe, crescendo apenas com o meu pai..." Eu senti a picada quente de lágrimas nos meus olhos e olhei para a mesa, porque eu não queria que Edward me visse chorar. "Eu perdi um monte de coisas. E ela escolheu seus namorados em vez de mim, sua arte em vez de mim. Ela escolheu todos os caprichos estúpidos que já teve em vez de mim".

Quando eu finalmente me atrevi a olhá-lo, sua mão direita estava perto da minha, e seus olhos eram suaves com a compreensão. E foi aí que eu disse isso. A coisa sobre a qual eu sempre estive curiosa desde que eu o ouvi no café com seu irmão. A coisa ao redor da qual nós dançávamos quando perguntávamos sobre as famílias um do outro. A coisa que eu mais queria saber naquele momento.

"Eu meio que tenho inveja de você, Edward." Eu disse, suas sobrancelhas arqueando com surpresa. "A única pessoa que deveria me amar não quer ter nada a ver comigo, e você tem quatro pessoas que te amam e estão desesperadas para estar em sua vida. Como você pode afastá-los?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_O que acharam desse encontro deles e agora que eles colocaram "as cartas na mesa"?_

_Não consegui postar ontem pq o FF estava com problemas..._

_Até semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. McClellan & Pine

**Capítulo 5 - ****McClellan & Pine**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu puxei meu guardanapo do meu colo e o coloquei sobre a mesa, na maior parte por algo para fazer enquanto eu descobria como responder a isso. Em qualquer outro lugar, em qualquer outro momento, de qualquer outra pessoa, essa pergunta teria me feito fugir. Eu teria ido em um alvoroço, começando com "Você não sabe nada sobre mim".

Eu não queria fazer isso aqui, agora, com ela.

"É um pouco complicado." Eu respondi.

"Eu lhe mostrei o meu." Ela disse com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu nunca gostei de falar sobre o meu passado, ou o meu presente, na verdade, mas se eu queria conhecê-la melhor, eu teria que deixá-la entrar.

Eu assenti. "É justo. Eu - eu apenas não falo sobre essas coisas com ninguém." Fiz uma pausa. "Eu sou adotado. Nós todos somos, meus irmãos e eu. Meus pais biológicos morreram há muito tempo".

Os olhos dela arregalaram, e eu podia ver a culpa em seu rosto quando sua mão foi para a sua boca.

"Não, quero dizer, não se sinta mal, ok? É o que é. Você não sabia, e essa não é realmente a parte mais difícil. Pelo menos não mais. Eu não me lembro muito da minha vida antes de Carlisle".

"Por um tempo, era apenas nós, e então a família foi ficando maior. Ele se casou e eles adotaram Jasper e Emmett, e eu acho que as coisas simplesmente não eram o que eu esperava que fossem. Eu estava acabando de me acostumar com Carlisle, e então tudo começou a mudar. Eu não queria que isso mudasse".

"Você não gosta deles?"

Eu ri um pouco. "Eu não sei se eu sempre gosto deles, mas eu os amo. Nunca foi sobre isso. Enfim, acho que não é preciso muito para descobrir por que eu coloquei algumas paredes. Eu sei que não é bom. Eu estou trabalhando nisso".

"Sinto muito. Eu não tinha ideia".

"Eu sei, está tudo bem. Você se importa se nós mudarmos de assunto por um tempo? O assunto família é um pouco exaustivo, hein?"

"Sim, com certeza." Ela tomou um gole, evitando contato visual por um segundo, e eu me senti mal por cortá-la.

"Então, o que mais você quer saber?" Eu perguntei, tentando puxá-la para fora.

Ela respirou fundo e deu de ombros. "O que você fazia no Exército?"

"Eu fui para a guerra." Eu respondi rapidamente. A boca dela se abriu e fechou rapidamente.

"Bem, esse é um tópico muito menos exaustivo, hein?" Ela disse.

Ela parecia envergonhada, como se tivesse dito algo que não deveria. Eu não pude evitar. Eu ri. Demorou um pouco, mas ela se juntou.

As pessoas falam muito sobre amor à primeira vista. Não foi assim para mim. Na verdade, ela não me impressionou nem um pouco quando eu a vi pela primeira vez no ônibus. No entanto, nesse exato momento, eu comecei a me apaixonar por ela. Não fazia sentido. Nós tivemos um começo difícil e um primeiro encontro estranho, mas a facilidade com que fomos capazes de passar por isso era algo que eu nunca tinha tido com ninguém. Além disso, quando ela ria, seus olhos lacrimejavam um pouco, o que literalmente os fazia cintilar. Como diabos você pode não se apaixonar com isso?

Não que eu realmente entendesse o que tinha acabado de acontecer, ou como isso impactaria profundamente o resto da minha vida, nem que eu sequer chegasse perto de dizer a ela o que eu estava sentindo. Apenas parecia muito bom estar com ela, vê-la ganhar vida, observando as camadas de estresse derreter do seu rosto. Eu não queria me apaixonar por ela. Eu não queria ninguém na minha vida, e dado o estado de todos os meus outros relacionamentos, eu não estava esperançoso que este fosse melhor. Mas eu certamente tentaria.

Eu meio que esperava que o mundo acabasse logo em seguida. _Eu _tomando a decisão de trabalhar em um relacionamento era o tipo de coisa que pode lançar o universo fora do equilíbrio. Eu estive sozinho por muito tempo, e eu não achava que algum dia quereria mais nada. Mas meu instinto me dizia que ela era diferente, que valia a pena deixá-la entrar.

Ela me pegou olhando.

"O quê?"

"Você é muito bonita, você sabe disso?"

Imediatamente, seus olhos foram para o copo na sua frente de novo e ela começou a rodar o canudo. Mas ela estava sorrindo, e seus olhos ainda brilhavam. Eu realmente amava os olhos dela.

Apesar de termos nos encontrado no restaurante, eu a convenci a me deixar levá-la para casa.

"Você não tem que me acompanhar".

"Eu não me importo".

"Eu sei, mas se meu pai sentir sua presença, você simplesmente pode ser sujeitado ao interrogatório de Charlie Swan. Confie em mim. Você precisa estar preparado para isso".

"Bem, então eu simplesmente terei que dizer boa noite aqui, e talvez da próxima vez que nós sairmos, você pode me ajudar a me preparar para isso." Eu disse, estendendo a mão para as mãos dela para puxá-la para mais perto. Eu realmente não dei a ela uma chance de reagir antes que o espaço entre nós fosse eliminado. "Está tudo bem?" Eu sussurrei.

Um aceno de cabeça quase imperceptível e uma ligeira lambida dos seus lábios me ofereceu permissão para beijá-la. Eu nunca tinha sido o tipo de cara que se preocupava muito com fogos de artifício, e depois da minha turnê, eu não achava que alguma dia seria. Eu tinha o suficiente dos estrondos e explosões altas. No minuto em que a minha boca tocou a dela, porém, eu não poderia abafá-los. Eu não queria.

Quando eu finalmente me afastei, ela disse, "Bem, eu acho que isso responde".

"Responde o quê?"

"Você vai rir, mas eu não tinha certeza que isto era um encontro".

Minha cabeça se afastou para verificar a seriedade da sua expressão. Claramente, ela quis dizer isso.

"E você só percebeu isso agora?"

"Hum, bem, eu tive alguns palpites antes, mas isso meio que selou o acordo".

"Tem certeza que você está certa agora? Ou você precisa de mais convencimento?"

Ela riu. "Bem, eu acho que esse ainda poderia ter sido um beijo de boa noite platônico, né? Em algumas culturas, o beijo é um ritual de saudação, afinal".

"Mmm-hmm." Eu coloquei minha boca de volta na dela, e desta vez, não poderia haver nenhuma dúvida quanto à sua intenção.

Quer um encontro com ela mudasse toda a minha visão, ou ela só me tivesse todo torcido e distraído, eu não poderia dizer, mas no dia seguinte, quando Esme ligou, eu atendi. Nossa conversa não foi desagradável. Ela perguntou sobre a faculdade, e quando ela me lembrou sobre a festa próxima, eu não reclamei ou protestei. Eu disse a ela que pensaria nisso.

E eu pensei. Pelo próximo par de semanas, eu pensei sobre três coisas: Bella, trabalhos de casa, e a festa do meu pai. Nessa ordem. Não me ajudou a manter minhas prioridades em cheque quando Bella continuou sugerindo que estudássemos juntos.

"Eu acho que os alunos mais velhos como você precisam de mais tempo de estudo." Ela brincou.

"Sim, acho que todos nós, velhotes, precisamos." Eu disse.

"Minha única noite livre é quinta-feira. Estou tentando pegar alguns turnos extras para que eu possa pagar a última parcela na minha mensalidade".

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?" Eu perguntei sem pensar.

"Edward." Ela alertou.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu só quis dizer como um empréstimo, ou algo assim. Eu tenho um pouco mais - não muito - mas se você ficar atrasada de novo... você sabe... com as contas".

Ela abriu a boca e a fechou, estreitando os olhos em suspeita. Foi então que eu tive a nítida sensação de que eu tinha dito exatamente a coisa errada.

**~ O ~**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Aquelas palavras simplesmente pairaram lá no ar, fazendo com que tudo ao nosso redor ficasse em silêncio, enrolando seu caminho em torno do meu peito com tanta força que era difícil para eu respirar. Ele se aproximou, porque ele sabia que tinha deixado escapar, e eu não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele. Tudo o que eu podia ver era a forma como sua boca estava aberta, apenas um pouco, lutando para encontrar a coisa certa a dizer. Eu estava começando a amar aquela boca; as coisas doces que sussurrava em meu ouvido sobre o barulho do ônibus, e através do zumbido de carros passando enquanto estávamos parados na minha varanda da frente depois de uma longa noite de conversa e toques e beijos. A sensação dela em meus lábios, e como fazia minhas entranhas torcerem até que eu quase não conseguia me lembrar quem eu era.

Aquela boca e o homem a quem pertencia tinham me feito sentir _tantas_ coisas, mas eles nunca me fizeram sentir tão envergonhada.

"Diga alguma coisa." Ele suplicou quando seus dedos envolveram ao redor dos meus.

Eu os afastei, então fechei meus livros e os empurrei em minha bolsa.

"Eu tenho que ir." Minha voz tremeu com o esforço que me levou para conter as lágrimas, e eu sabia que isso não era o algo que ele queria que eu dissesse.

"Bella, não." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "Não faça isso, não vá".

"Eu tenho que ir. Eu esqueci... eu deveria estar no café hoje à noite".

Ele sabia que eu estava mentindo, porque se havia algo que eu não esqueceria, era o meu horário de trabalho. Mas eu tinha que ficar longe dele. Eu tinha que pensar.

"Deixe-me levá-la." Ele disse, levantando-se e fechando seus livros com pressa. Eu rapidamente pendurei minha bolsa sobre o meu ombro para sair antes que ele pudesse arrumar suas coisas.

"Não." Eu disse, segurando minha mão estendida na minha frente. "Você deve ficar".

Eu me atrapalhei para sair da biblioteca, sentindo-me instável em meus pés. Sentindo-me tonta. Sentindo-me triste. Sentindo-me completamente e totalmente tola. Lágrimas quentes caíam pelas minhas bochechas e misturavam com gotas de chuva caindo, até que eu não sabia onde eu terminava e começava o céu. Como eu poderia me sentir tão grata e com tanta raiva ao mesmo tempo? Nossa conta com a companhia elétrica estava em dia por causa de Edward, não alguma falha em seu sistema. Nós tínhamos comida leve e quente e corpos quentes por causa daquele homem, então, como eu poderia não ser grata? E, no entanto, lá estava eu, humilhada e vagando pela chuva sem ele. Furiosa com ele.

Era estúpido, eu sabia disso. Ele era o começo de tantas coisas para mim, e eu não queria que nada disso acabasse. Mas nós tínhamos que começar em pé de igualdade se a nossa relação algum dia desse certo, e nós não poderíamos fazer isso até que eu o pagasse de volta.

Meus pés me carregaram pelos quarteirões naquele dia, até que eu acabei em frente a uma porta familiar com um sino familiar que tocou quando abriu, olhando para um rosto familiar.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Jessica perguntou, parecendo enojada pelas minhas roupas encharcadas e cabelo molhado. Eu suspirei e joguei minha bolsa em cima do balcão com um esguicho.

"Eu preciso de alguns turnos extras".

Pelos próximos sete dias, minha vida foi o café. Faculdade e o café. Dormir e o café. Eu vi Edward por segundos a cada dia no campus, ou enquanto ele caminhava ao longo da calçada do lado de fora da janela do café. Nós não conversamos, e eu pegava carona com Jessica, meus pés doloridos cansados demais para andar mais do que até o estacionamento e de volta.

Eu estava exausta, e era tão difícil me concentrar. Mas naquela sexta-feira, com um pouco de tempo extra e poupança e três trabalhos de babá do inferno para os vizinhos em frente, eu tinha um envelope cheio de dinheiro na minha bolsa. Quando entrei no ônibus naquela tarde, pela primeira vez em uma semana, eu esperava ver Edward sentado em nosso lugar normal. Ele olhou para mim esperançosamente, e arregalou os olhos quando viu meu rosto.

Eu corri para sentar ao lado dele, percebendo o quanto eu estive fria nos últimos dias, tanto por dentro como por fora. Suas mãos estavam frouxamente entrelaçadas em seu colo, e, embora Edward não se importasse com demonstrações públicas de afeto, eu simplesmente _tinha_ que tocá-lo, estar perto dele. Eu deslizei meus dedos para a parte interna do seu braço e sorri quando ele não se afastou. Seus membros viraram fluido sob o meu toque, e sua mão moldou a minha quando nossos dedos entrelaçaram.

Eu me inclinei e o beijei, beijinhos rápidos e leves como pena em seu pescoço e bochecha. Quando eu me movi para dar-lhe o seu espaço, ele fez algo que me pegou completamente de surpresa: ele soltou minha mão e trouxe as suas duas para o meu rosto, traçando círculos sob os meus olhos com as pontas dos seus dedos, seu rosto tão cheio de preocupação. Então ele me beijou suavemente, tão docemente, em meus lábios.

Minha parada veio primeiro, e quando eu levantei para sair, ele apertou minha mão e gentilmente puxou meu braço. Ele não precisou dizer nada para eu perceber que ele queria que eu ficasse, para ir para a sua parada.

Eu tinha que trabalhar em uma hora, mas eu provavelmente teria feito qualquer coisa que ele quisesse naquele momento. As próximas três paradas foram os cinco minutos mais longos da minha vida, e quando foi a nossa vez de sair, ele me levou em silêncio pelas escadas, atravessando a rua, e até uma entrada de tijolos à vista de três andares.

Ele abriu a porta do seu apartamento e me levou para dentro. Eu nunca estive aqui antes, mas o interior era muito limpo, muito organizado. Muito Edward.

Uma vez que a porta estava fechada, ele falou comigo pela primeira vez durante todo o dia.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele disse, suas mãos todas enroscadas em meu cabelo e sua testa contra a minha. "Eu sabia que você estava lutando e eu queria ajudar. Eu odiava o quanto você parecia preocupada, e eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa..."

Este era um Edward que eu nunca tinha visto antes, todo atormentado e no limite. Era mais do que um pouco agradável, e eu queria acalmá-lo. Eu o beijei para cortar seu pedido de desculpas, não porque as palavras não eram importantes, mas porque eu tinha sentido muita falta dele e isso era tudo tão novo e eu não queria deixá-lo escapar. Então eu mostrei a ele que eu me importava com a minha boca macia contra a sua enquanto meus dedos deslizaram pelo seu pescoço, seus ombros, seus braços. E quando eu finalmente me desembaraçarei, eu estendi a mão para a minha bolsa.

"O que é isso?" Edward perguntou quando coloquei o envelope com a minha dívida interna em sua mão.

"É o dinheiro que eu lhe devo pela nossa conta de energia elétrica".

"Bella." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça enquanto tentava devolver o envelope. "Você precisa disso. Se você quiser-"

Eu coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios para fazê-lo se calar apenas por um segundo. "O que eu preciso," eu disse, correndo a mão pelo seu cabelo, "é pagar-lhe este dinheiro. Eu não quero essa dívida pairando sobre a minha cabeça".

"Não é uma dívida. Foi um presente." Ele disse, sua voz suave.

"Eu aprecio isso. Eu estou fazendo isto soar como um fardo, quando foi uma bênção. Mas... eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não quero passar a vida com alguém me salvando o tempo todo".

"Eu não estava tentando salvá-la".

"Eu sei." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Você salvou, apesar de tudo. Eu não sei o que eu teria feito se você não tivesse pagado essa conta. Eu não quero que isso seja nós, porém, Edward. Ok? Eu quero abertura e honestidade. Essa é a única maneira que isso vai funcionar." Eu respirei fundo e alisei minhas mãos sobre o seu peito. "Eu não quero que você tome qualquer das minhas responsabilidades como sua. Nada de pagar minha conta de energia elétrica, ou me deixar essas gorjetas enormes, ou... ou qualquer coisa assim. Você me promete isso?"

"Eu não-"

"Apenas... _prometa-_me".

"Tudo bem." Ele disse relutantemente, inclinando-se para pressionar seus lábios contra a palma da minha mão. "Eu prometo. Mas, Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa também".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Pobre Edward, querendo ajudar Bella e quase estragou tudo, mas dá para entender o lado dela tb, não é?_

_Apenas mais dois capítulos e chegaremos ao fim dessa história._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm acompanhado._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Harper Hill & Glendale

**Capítulo 6 - ****Harper Hill & Glendale**

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Tudo bem." Ela disse, olhando para mim com cautela. "O que é?"

Eu apertei seus dedos, mas eu estava provavelmente me tranquilizando mais do que ela. Eu não sabia como ela reagiria. "Se você precisar de algo, você tem que falar comigo sobre isso. Você pode pedir qualquer coisa se você precisar." Ela parecia que argumentaria, então eu fiz o meu caso antes que ela pudesse. "Eu posso ajudar. Eu quero".

Ela suspirou, olhando para o chão. "Eu apenas estou acostumada a lidar com tudo sozinha".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Eu também. Mas você não tem mais que fazer isso. Prometa-me".

Ela hesitou. Ela parecia tão vulnerável, e eu me inclinei para beijá-la na testa.

"Prometa-me, Bella. Por favor".

"Ok." Ela olhou para mim com grandes olhos castanhos que me deixaram fraco. "Eu prometo. E... Sinto muito por eu não lidar com isso muito bem. Meu pai sempre me diz que eu tenho uma teimosia de um quilômetro de largura. Eu estava apenas tão focada em pagar-lhe de volta que eu não pensei-"

"Bem, eu passei pelo café todos os dias, e eu nunca entrei. Eu não queria forçá-la".

"Eu vi você passar pelo café todos os dias, e eu nunca saí. Eu queria. Eu senti sua falta, eu só..."

"Da próxima vez que nós brigarmos, nós vamos fazer melhor".

"Da próxima vez?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos estreitos.

"As probabilidades são de que isso aconteça de novo." Inferno, mesmo Carlisle e Esme brigavam de vez em quando. Eu nunca tinha visto um relacionamento perfeito. Não em um sentido objetivo. Eu acariciei as costas da mão dela e depois, na esperança de aliviar o clima, eu pisquei para ela.

"Acho que sim." Ela suspirou. "E quando isso acontecer-"

"Nós vamos fazer melhor. Promete?"

Ela sorriu. "Prometo".

A coisa toda de abertura e honestidade? Isso era novo para mim. Não que meus pais e irmãos não esperassem isso, eu apenas não tinha sido sempre bom sobre ceder.

Minha cabeça esteve "encolhida" o suficiente na minha vida para saber que eu tinha problemas de confiança. Então, novamente, não demoraria para que um especialista descobrisse que um garoto que perdeu os pais e acabou em um orfanato provavelmente lutaria para deixar as pessoas se aproximarem novamente. Eu coloquei paredes, apenas deixando as pessoas abrirem certas portas em determinados momentos. A ideia de que eu precisaria manter todas as portas e janelas desbloqueadas, entreabertas até, me apavorava.

Ainda assim, eu prometi a ela.

Comecei a pensar que eu prometeria a ela tudo o que ela pedisse.

Eu costumava pensar que o amor era um conceito muito estúpido. Eu sei agora que eu simplesmente não tinha a menor ideia. Você não pode ter até que você esteve lá. Você pode namorar, talvez ter um relacionamento ou dois, mas até que você tenha sido batido na cabeça por um tipo de amor que o deixa tonto e louco e incrivelmente feliz ao mesmo tempo, você pensará que o amor é estúpido.

Esse tipo de amor faz com que seja impossível pensar em qualquer coisa além da garota, e você não está sequer certo por que ela é tão importante. Você já passou por milhares de garotas em sua vida - algumas poderiam estar em revistas; outras poderiam resolver os problemas do mundo em um piscar de olhos; algumas podem até ter dito grandes piadas. Mas apenas esta chama a sua atenção e a prende. Apenas esta faz você sorrir no meio de uma aula de história só porque você sabe que a verá em 15 minutos. Apenas esta faz seu coração bater mais rápido e mais forte a cada vez que ela entra no ônibus.

Apenas esta consegue que você faça promessas que você agora não tem escolha a não ser seguir.

"Eu realmente odeio vê-la trabalhar tão duro." Eu disse a ela, no espírito de comunicação aberta e honesta. Passou cerca de uma semana após a conversa inicial, e como tinha se tornado típico, eu a visitei no trabalho. Nós passávamos seu tempo de folga enfurnados em uma mesa no fundo. "É difícil ficar sentado e não fazer nada".

"Você não pode consertar isso, Edward. As coisas vão melhorar. É temporário. Além disso, você pode ser capaz de ir para a faculdade com facilidade, mas não é como se você fosse rico também. Eu estive no seu apartamento." Ela brincou.

É claro que a diferença entre nós era que se eu ficasse desesperado, eu tinha meus pais a quem recorrer. Não que eu algum dia quis usar essa opção, mas isso fornecia um nível de segurança que ela não tinha.

"Ok, tudo bem, eu não posso lhe dar dinheiro. Eu entendo isso, mas talvez eu possa ajudar de outras maneiras." O olhar em seu rosto claramente dizia, 'e agora?', mas eu forjei isso, de qualquer maneira. "Que tal tempo? Eu posso te dar isso?"

"Edward, você sabe que eu gostaria que nos encontrássemos mais à noite, mas eu apenas-"

"Não, eu não quis dizer isso. Quero dizer, eu posso liberar o _seu_ tempo. Deve haver coisas que tomam o seu tempo. Como fazer compras e lavar roupas, e eu não sei, outras tarefas? Eu poderia ajudar com isso".

Ela olhou para mim pelo que pareceu alguns minutos, mas foi provavelmente apenas alguns segundos. Em seguida, ela riu. "Você quer lavar minhas roupas? Sério?"

Eu realmente não tinha a intenção que fosse engraçado e, reconhecidamente, sua reação doeu um pouco porque eu sinceramente fiquei animado só de pensar em ser capaz de ajudar sem ferir seu orgulho. Não me ocorreu que ela levaria isso como uma brincadeira. Ela deve ter sentido a minha decepção, porque seu tom mudou.

"Ei, eu só estou surpresa, isso é tudo. Mas, então, eu acho que não devo ficar. Eu imaginei que você estaria procurando uma maneira de entrar nas minhas calças em breve. Eu só não esperava que fosse lavando minhas roupas".

Eu sorri e depois ri de mim mesmo. "Hmm, sim, pode ser um pouco cedo demais para eu mexer através da sua roupa íntima?"

"Só um pouco. Mas, você sabe, eu realmente não gosto de fazer compras, então talvez eu possa aceitar sua oferta. É claro que pode não ser tão divertido quanto brincar com a minha roupa íntima. Acho que você terá que encontrar uma outra maneira de fazer isso".

Ela me deixou com a minha boca aberta quando voltou ao trabalho. A garota me surpreendia.

Como eu estive adiantado, como ela disse - aberta e honestamente - imaginei que eu estava seguro com uma pequena surpresa.

Alguns dias mais tarde, eu comia um sanduíche no café enquanto ela me preenchia com o seu dia. "Eu não o verei de manhã. Eu tenho que chegar ao campus cedo para imprimir o meu artigo de relativismo cultural." Ela me contou mais sobre o artigo, mas eu admito que não estava ouvindo muito depois disso. Minha mente estava um passo à frente.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando o movimento ficava lento, ela às vezes puxava sua bolsa e estudava na mesa dos fundos comigo. Enquanto ela recarregava cafés, eu tomei a minha oportunidade. Abri a pequena bolsa lateral da sua bolsa, onde ela guardava seu pen drive.

"Ei, eu esqueci algumas coisas que preciso fazer em casa. Eu estou indo mais cedo." Eu disse a ela depois que lhe dei um beijo. "Vejo você depois da aula amanhã?"

"Sim, claro." Ela disse, embora estivesse claramente desapontada.

Com o meu tesouro em mãos, eu praticamente corri de volta para o laboratório de informática do campus. Abri o artigo e dei uma revisada final, apesar de estar bastante limpo. Depois que cliquei em imprimir, eu olhei o relógio no laboratório. O café já estava fechado. Era melhor se eu apenas fosse para o apartamento dela.

Meu nervosismo não apareceu até que cheguei lá. O prédio não tinha segurança, então eu pude entrar direto, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o número do apartamento dela. Eu passei pela porta da frente. O antigo edifício tinha três níveis; a pequena área de entrada bem do lado de dentro continha as caixas de correio e uma única cadeira. Alguém tinha apoiado uma bicicleta no canto. Minha memória voltou quando vi os nomes nas caixas de correio. Swan, #6.

Eu vaguei pelo corredor, sem saber em qual andar seria, já que eu nunca passei deste ponto quando fiz o reconhecimento para obter a informação para dar à empresa de energia elétrica a fim de pagar a conta dela. Havia três apartamentos no primeiro nível. Eu estava prestes a subir as escadas quando ouvi um pequeno acidente. Ouvi atentamente e o som estava vindo do andar de baixo, então, em vez de subir, eu segui o barulho.

Quatro passos para o corredor, as escadas viravam. Ele estava sentado na metade do caminho para baixo, encostado na parede. O cesto de roupa tinha caído de volta pelas escadas, as roupas espalhadas por toda parte.

"Você está bem, senhor?" Eu perguntei, correndo para o seu lado. "Você quer que eu ligue para o 911?"

"Não, não, eu apenas calculei mal, isso é tudo. Se eu puder voltar para o meu apartamento, eu ficarei bem".

Quando ele olhou para cima, foi tão óbvio que eu quase engasguei.

"Sr. Swan?" Eu perguntei. Eu imediatamente me perguntei o que ele estava pensando quando seus olhos se estreitaram e ele adotou uma postura defensiva e fez uma tentativa para levantar. "Eu sou um amigo de Bella. Meu nome é Edward".

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Eu congelei, não querendo insultá-lo ou fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse levá-lo a se mover muito rapidamente. Eu podia ver a dor ainda em seu rosto.

"Então, você é Edward, hein?"

Eu assenti. "Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?"

"Não, eu posso levantar sozinho." Eu queria rir. Exatamente tão orgulhoso quanto sua filha. Foi quando isso me atingiu, e eu sabia como fazê-lo concordar. "Bella já está aqui?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Que tal nós o levarmos lá em cima antes que ela chegue em casa? Imagino que ela ficará louca se o vir aqui".

Seus olhos brilharam em reconhecimento. Ele suspirou, obviamente derrotado. "Eu odeio pedir isso, mas eu não tenho muita escolha. Eu posso andar sozinho, se você puder levar a roupa para mim".

Eu corri para pegar cada peça das escadas e do andar de baixo, em seguida, as joguei na cesta. Eu esperava que não tivesse esquecido nada. Eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho até os degraus, não querendo deixar o pai dela para andar sozinho.

"Pai? O que está acontecendo?" Eu a ouvi dizer.

"Eu estava lavando algumas roupas".

"Mas por quê? Nós concordamos. Nada mais de degraus sem ajuda até seu tornozelo curar".

"Eu estou bem, como você pode ver." Ele disse secamente. Eu poderia dizer que eles tiveram esta discussão antes.

Eu tinha chegado ao andar, e tive uma fração de segundo para decidir o que fazer. Eu considerei descer as escadas correndo e enfiar a roupa na máquina de secar, mas eu atingi um degrau que rangeu e ela se virou e me viu.

"Edward?" Ela olhou para a cesta e, em seguida, para o seu pai. "Ok, quem vai explicar?"

"Não é um grande negócio, Bella. Eu tomei a liberdade de imprimir seu artigo esta noite, e eu vim para deixá-lo, encontrei seu pai carregando a roupa lavada e me ofereci para ajudá-lo. Ele é muito rápido, no entanto, e me venceu nos degraus".

O pai dela deu de ombros e se virou para continuar andando, aproveitando-se da distração de Bella.

A testa dela franziu. Ela não acreditou em mim, mas ela não disse nada. Ela caminhou os poucos metros até mim, pegou o cesto de roupa da minha mão e suspirou.

"Você imprimiu meu artigo?"

"Sim. Eu estava sendo útil, e você não tem permissão para ficar brava".

"Eu não estou brava." Ela disse, inclinando-se para me beijar. "Obrigada por ter feito isso. Meu pai está bem?"

"Eu acho que sim, mas ele parece cansado. Fique de olho nele".

"Eu ficarei".

"A propósito, eu gosto daquelas amarelas rendadas." Eu sussurrei.

Seus olhos arregalaram em choque e eu pisquei para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou para subir os degraus, mas parou depois de dois e voltou a olhar para mim.

"Está na hora, Edward".

Por uma fração de segundo, minha mente foi em uma direção muito agradável, muito diferente. Eu não poderia estar mais errado.

"Eu sei que você quer me ajudar com os meus problemas, mas está na hora de trabalhar em alguns dos seus próprios. Assim como você quer me ajudar, eu estarei lá para você. Eu segurarei sua mão. Eu ouvirei, o que quer que você precise".

Eu engoli em seco. Ela estava certa. Eu não poderia discutir com ela.

"Bem, você pode tirar folga do trabalho no próximo sábado à noite?"

**~ O ~**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu concordei em dar a Edward o próximo sábado à noite em troca deste, onde ele teria o prazer de ser interrogado por um dos melhores de Washington: o ex-chefe da polícia, Charlie Swan.

"Ele não é um dos seus suspeitos." Eu disse, olhando por cima do meu ombro para dar ao meu pai o meu melhor olhar de advertência.

"Bells." Ele disse, segurando seu coração como se eu o tivesse ferido. "Você age como se eu não tivesse boas maneiras".

"Eu sei que você tem boas maneiras, eu só estou com medo que você não as use." Fui até a mesa e endireitei o garfo que pertencia ao lugar arrumado na minha frente. "Você está planejando usar isso?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a sua camisa branca lisa que estava desgastada em torno do colarinho.

"O que há de errado com ela?" Meu pai perguntou, sacudindo as mãos através dela como se estivesse tentando tirar todos os amassados.

"Tudo".

As sobrancelhas do meu pai se uniram, e ele acenou com a mão. "Quem está tentando impressionar quem aqui?"

"Eu não sei." Eu disse, brincando. "É um desafio".

Assim que eu estava me preparando para mandá-lo de volta para o seu quarto para se trocar, houve uma batida na porta, o que causou uma batida ainda maior no meu peito.

"Merda." Eu disse baixinho enquanto passava a mão sobre o meu cabelo. "Ele não gosta de falar sobre o seu tempo no Exército. Seja legal. Não me envergonhe." Meu pai revirou os olhos e parecia tão _acima_ dessa coisa toda.

Meus dedos tremiam enquanto eu abria as fechaduras, e quando abri a porta e vi Edward - todo o 1m85cm dele - em uma camisa branca fresca enfiada na calça azul, eu sabia que nem mesmo a cozinha subindo em chamas poderia derreter o enorme sorriso do meu rosto.

"Oi." Eu disse, sorrindo quando me estiquei para envolver meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e beijar sua bochecha quente. Meu alvo desejado estava cerca de dois centímetros mais para o lado, mas com o meu pai no outro cômodo, eu não queria arriscar.

"Você está linda." Ele sussurrou, enquanto minha mão deslizava sobre seu ombro e pelo seu braço, até que meus dedos entrelaçaram com os dele.

"Obrigada. Você também está bonito." E ele _cheirava_ bem também. Eu quase não podia suportar.

"Eu trouxe isto." Ele disse, aproximando-se para que meu pai não pudesse ouvir. Ele levantou a caixa cor de rosa que ele tinha em sua mão direita e eu sorri. Essa era exatamente a padaria para a qual eu disse para ele ir.

"Vamos lá." Eu o levei para a cozinha, onde o meu pai relutantemente se levantou, parecendo mais do que um pouco excluído.

"Eu gostaria de me apresentar formalmente." Edward disse, estendendo seu braço em direção ao meu pai. "Eu sou Edward Cullen".

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Mesmo que eu tivesse visto Edward ser formal antes, eu nunca tinha notado a este alcance. Eu meio que esperava um, 'Eu vim para cortejar sua filha' a seguir.

Eles apertaram as mãos com firmeza e meu pai sentou. Edward se manteve de pé, olhando para mim por orientação.

"O jantar estará pronto em poucos minutos." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Sente-se".

Ele puxou uma cadeira, mas hesitou. "Você não precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu tenho tudo pronto".

Então, ele sentou. E uma vez que o jantar estava pronto e quente sobre a mesa, eu sentei também. Por alguns minutos, foi tudo um grande elogio pela refeição que eu tinha feito e pequenas conversas entre mordidas. Enquanto nossas barrigas se tornavam saciadas, nossas bocas se moviam ao longo da conversa.

Provando que ele tinha prestado atenção, meu pai nunca trouxe à tona o tempo de Edward no Exército. Pela maioria da refeição, ele manteve as coisas simples, antes que ele mergulhasse um pouco mais profundo com perguntas sobre a família de Edward, que claramente o deixou desconfortável. Eu não sabia muito sobre eles, além do fato de que Edward gostava de manter a sua distância, e eu consegui desviar a conversa para longe deles quando podia.

"Você faz faculdade do quê, filho?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Eu estou me especializando em Justiça Criminal, senhor." Edward olhou para o seu prato vazio quando respondeu, e eu poderia dizer que ele não queria que meu pai pensasse que ele estava apenas sendo puxa-saco.

"Esse é um campo honrado." Eu praticamente podia ouvir o incentivo na voz do meu pai.

"Eu tenho mais um ano até me formar, então eu gostaria de ir para a faculdade de direito".

"Defensoria?" Meu pai disse desconfiado.

"Ministério Público." Edward respondeu.

Meu pai colocou a mão sobre a mesa em acordo. "Esses são os tipos de pessoas que mais precisamos no mundo. Mantendo velhacos como aquele cara do lado de fora do café de Bella fora das ruas".

_Oh__, não._

"Que cara?" Edward perguntou, claramente tentando não parecer muito alarmado. Seu rosto, porém. Seu rosto me mostrou tudo o que eu precisava saber.

"Só esse cara que esteve ficando do lado de fora há algumas semanas. Jess e eu fechamos e ele estava encostado em seu carro. Esperando por ela, ou por mim, eu não sei. Talvez nenhuma de nós. Ele era apenas um pouco assustador." Eu não queria dizer-lhe nada sobre isso, especificamente porque eu sabia como ele reagiria. Eu não queria que ele se preocupasse sobre uma noite de problemas em centenas que eram perfeitamente seguras.

"Você não me contou sobre isso." Ele parecia mais machucado do que irritado. Bem, ele soou um _pouco_ irritado.

"Nós tínhamos apenas começado a nos ver quando isso aconteceu. Foi antes..." Eu quase mencionei que foi antes de todas as nossas promessas, mas eu não queria refazer tudo isso na frente do meu pai. "Nós chamamos a polícia, e ficou tudo bem".

"Mmm-hmm." Meu pai cantarolou. Essa era a sua maneira de dizer: 'besteira'.

"E se ele tivesse tentado invadir?" Edward perguntou.

"O alarme estava acionado." Eu disse, tentando tranquilizá-lo. "E eu tenho spray de pimenta".

Edward riu amargamente e murmurou baixinho.

"Eu não pararei de trabalhar lá por causa de um estranho." Eu disse.

Revirei meus ombros, tentando afastar a teimosia. Eu podia senti-la apertando dentro de mim, pronta para sair, e eu tinha de mantê-la no limite. Nós prometemos fazer isso funcionar, e eu não seguraria minha parte do acordo agindo como uma idiota quando Edward estava apenas preocupado com a minha segurança.

Meu pai observava atentamente enquanto Edward e eu íamos e voltávamos, e eu me perguntei o que estava acontecendo na cabeça dele.

"Não, eu não sugeriria que você largasse o emprego." Ele disse, tomando uma respiração longa e profunda pelo nariz. "A lata de spray está cheia?"

Eu ri. "Sim".

"Tudo bem." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça, deslizando as mãos para frente e para trás sobre a mesa. "Eu me sentiria melhor se você soubesse um pouco de auto-defesa".

"Você se sentiria, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Do serviço, sim".

"Talvez você possa me ensinar? Depois das aulas, ou algo assim, na próxima semana." Foi a primeira vez que eu pedi ajuda a ele, e não foi nada como eu pensei que seria. Eu me senti bem com isso. Forte.

"Sério?" Ele pareceu surpreso. "Ok, sim. Eu gostaria disso." Seu sorriso era tão brilhante. Eu não tinha certeza se era a perspectiva de me ensinar o combate corpo-a-corpo, ou o fato de que eu tinha pedido ajuda a ele que o fez parecer assim, mas isso não importava. Eu nunca queria que aquele sorriso deixasse o rosto dele, isso fez meu coração ficar muito quente.

"Bem, eu acho que você está preso comigo agora, Cullen." Eu levantei e estendi a mão para o prato vazio de Edward, colocando o dele em cima do meu, e o do meu pai no topo de ambos. "Eu só vou limpar isso".

Edward estava de pé antes que eu sequer me virasse para a pia.

"Não." Ele disse, pegando os pratos de mim. "Você cozinhou. Eu limparei".

"Você é nosso convidado." Eu tomei os pratos de volta. "Você não limpará".

"Eu vou ajudá-la então." Ele disse, tampando a pia antes de ligar a água. "Nós faremos isso juntos".

Isso é exatamente o que nós fizemos.

E quando os pratos estavam secando no escorredor, e as sobras foram todas guardadas, eu trouxe a torta para a mesa, juntamente com três pequenos pratos e uma faca bem afiada.

"Edward trouxe a sobremesa." Eu disse, em uma voz leve e arejada, que estava apenas implorando para o meu pai fazer-lhe o elogio. "Torta de maçã".

Quando a faca crepitou através da crosta crocante, meu pai olhou para Edward, avaliando-o, tentando entendê-lo.

"Ela lhe contou que esta torta era a minha favorita?" Os olhos do meu pai estavam estreitados, à espera da mentira.

"Sim, senhor. Ela contou." Edward disse. Nem sequer levou um segundo para ele derramar isso.

"Você não é um mentiroso, não é?"

"Não, senhor".

Meu pai sorriu. "Chame-me de Charlie".

Edward sorriu de volta. "Tudo bem... Charlie".

Aqueles sorrisos duraram pelo resto da noite, e levaram Edward e eu pelos degraus da frente do meu prédio, 20 minutos antes de o último ônibus da noite estar programado para passar a alguns quarteirões da nossa rua.

"Eu tive um bom momento esta noite." Edward disse. A luz da varanda brilhou em seu rosto quando ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo, e isso fez seus olhos parecem _muito_ verdes. "Você nunca me disse que sabia cozinhar".

"Eu sou cheia de mistérios." Eu provoquei. Ele estava de pé um degrau abaixo de mim, então nós estávamos próximos em altura, mas eu ainda tive que me esticar para envolver meus braços em torno do seu pescoço. Eu tive que me esticar para beijar sua mandíbula, sua bochecha, seu queixo e seus lábios macios. Era uma coisa boa que eu gostava de me esticar.

"Eu amo mistérios." Ele disse, deslizando a parte de trás dos seus dedos na minha bochecha antes da sua boca encontrar o lugar que lhe pertencia. "Você acha que seu pai gosta de mim?" Sua testa descansou na minha e seus braços deslizaram em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me tão perto que eu pensei que podia sentir o seu batimento cardíaco.

"Sim. Muito".

Ele deu um suspiro aliviado na minha pele. "Bom. Ele não foi tão ruim quanto você disse que seria".

"Eu estou esperando que o mesmo valha para a sua família".

"Vamos ver." Ele disse, afastando-se de mim enquanto descia mais um degrau. "Eu estarei lá com você, então não será tão assustador".

"Você faz tudo menos assustador." Era verdade. Ele fazia.

Ele se inclinou para me beijar mais uma vez antes de ir embora. "Ligarei para você amanhã, ok?"

"Ligue-me esta noite, quando você chegar em casa, apenas para que eu saiba que você chegou bem".

Aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava fez uma aparição, e eu queria gritar para ele ficar. Puxá-lo de volta para os meus braços e levá-lo lá em cima; tê-lo me seguindo para o meu quarto e na minha cama.

"Eu vou." Ele disse, caminhando para trás enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos. "Boa noite".

Eu sorri. "Boa noite".

Eu observei até que seu corpo se tornou uma sombra, então eu corri para cima para o nosso apartamento, onde meu pai estava me esperando na mesa da cozinha.

Fui até a pia, onde eu mexi com o posicionamento dos pratos no escorredor.

"Ele é um protetor, Bells." Meu pai disse, antes de tomar um gole da sua cerveja. Alguém tinha feito uma oferta na minha caminhonete quebrada, e ele voltaria ao trabalho na terça-feira, então um fardo de seis latinhas era uma das suas pequenas ostentações neste fim de semana.

As coisas pareciam estar melhorando na casa Swan.

"O que o faz dizer isso?" Eu estava curiosa, porque enquanto _eu_ sabia que Edward era um protetor, eu nunca esperei que meu pai achasse isso também. Pelo menos, não ainda.

"Ele está louco por você, menina. Ele é um garoto honesto, nada intrometido. E eu nunca vi ninguém deixá-la com essa aparência".

Ele estava certo; eu nunca conheci ninguém que me fez sentir como Edward fazia, que poderia colocar esse sorriso no meu rosto. E a verdade era que, mesmo que ele não achasse que eu notei, alguém esteve colocando um sorriso semelhante no rosto do meu pai recentemente também.

"Você realmente gosta dele, não é?" Ele perguntou.

Não, eu queria gritar. Eu realmente o _amava_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Parece que Charlie gostou de Edward, não é?_

_O próximo é o último capítulo._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. King & Washington

**Capítulo 7 - ****King & Washington**

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Então, você realmente está vindo?" Emmett não se incomodou com quaisquer gentilezas.

"Sim." Nem eu. "Todos estão surtando?"

"Bem, nossa mãe está nas nuvens. Ela não consegue parar de falar sobre isso. E Jasper ainda está puto, mas você o conhece. Ele muda de humor mais vezes do que troca sua roupa íntima, então eu não me preocuparia muito com isso. A mãe não dirá ao pai, no entanto. Ela quer que seja uma surpresa".

"E você?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu estou bem com você vindo, se você realmente quer estar lá para o pai e a família. Mas se você está vindo para mostrar o grande idiota que é, ou despejar toda a sua bagagem no meio da sala para que possamos consertá-la, então, não se incomode".

"Eu não estou dizendo que a família não tem uma grande bagagem muito legal para se olhar, e talvez devêssemos tentar desfazê-la um dia destes, mas a festa é sobre o pai".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse. "Algo mais?"

"Não".

"Emmett, será bom vê-lo novamente".

Houve um momento de silêncio antes de ele dizer, "Você também, Edward".

Eu não estava pronto para isso, mas eu não poderia adiar mais. Pelo menos eu teria Bella comigo.

Na noite da festa, eu fui buscá-la no apartamento dela e, assim que a porta se fechou atrás dela, ela disse, "Eu acho que você conseguiu o melhor do acordo".

"Por que isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Você não teve que usar saltos para conhecer o meu pai".

"Sorte para todos nós." Eu disse. "Você fica muito melhor neles, de qualquer maneira." Eu a puxei para perto e me inclinei para beijá-la. Talvez fossem os nervos, mas eu me deixei levar um pouco, lentamente a apoiando contra a parede enquanto eu corria minhas mãos para cima e para baixo dos seus lados.

"Ei." Ela murmurou e eu puxei minha cabeça para trás. "Deixe isso para mais tarde, ok?"

"Promete?" Minha voz estava mais sêm fôlego, mais carente do que eu esperava.

"Eu _estou_ esperando uma recompensa por fazer isso." Ela brincou. "Vamos, vamos indo antes que um de nós se acovarde".

Nós tivemos que pegar um táxi porque não havia exatamente uma tonelada de pontos de ônibus no bairro dos meus pais. A provocação dela me fez querer pedir ao motorista para nos levar para a minha casa, em vez disso. Eu queria terminar o que tínhamos começado. Eu estava mais pronto para esse marco em nosso relacionamento do que estava para ver minha mãe e pai, mas acho que eu sempre soube que isso era parte da nossa jornada. Eu tinha fodido o início tão mal que eu estava preso e determinado a fazer todos os outros estágios direito. Emmett esteve certo sobre a bagagem também. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia levar tudo isso em nosso relacionamento. Tomaria muito espaço; nós nunca seríamos capazes de superar isso.

Nós tínhamos que ir para a festa de Carlisle.

A viagem foi solene. Nós ficamos de mãos dadas e, de vez em quando, Bella apertava a minha, ou eu esfregava meu polegar na palma da sua mão. O gesto tranquilizador fez pouco para acalmar meus nervos. Eu sabia que Emmett e Jasper seriam legais - nenhum deles gostaria de começar uma briga, mas o que Carlisle diria quando me visse? O que eu diria a ele?

Quando o táxi parou em frente da casa, eu jurei que Bella podia ouvir o martelar do meu coração.

"Alguma dica final?" Ela perguntou.

"Basta ser você mesma." Eu disse.

"Isso é muito clichê." Ela disse, rindo.

"Clássico não é clichê, além disso, neste caso, não há realmente nenhuma maneira que você possa falhar com esse conselho. Você é perfeita".

Ela revirou os olhos para mim, mas ela também ficou um pouco mais ereta.

Carros estavam enfileirados na rua e enchiam a garagem. Os sons de saltos clicando e tagarelice podia ser ouvido vindo pela calçada. Alguém tinha acabado de entrar pela porta da frente, e Esme notou mais de nós vindo, então ela a manteve aberta. A luz da varanda brilhou sobre ela; ela sorriu, como eu sabia que ela faria. Este era o seu elemento. No momento em que nós nos tornamos mais do que sombras para ela, sua boca formou um 'o' e ela quase tropeçou descendo as escadas correndo em direção a mim.

Eu parei, congelado pela imagem de uma mulher que eu tinha feito malditamente o meu melhor para afastar, vindo em minha direção com os braços abertos, correndo em saltos, que deviam estar afundando na grama. Bella me cutucou. Eu assenti e dei os poucos passos restantes para encontrá-la.

"Edward, eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui." Esme disse, envolvendo os braços ao meu redor. Sua cabeça só alcançava meus ombros, mas seu abraço carregava um monte de emoção, tornando-o muito mais substancial do que eu teria esperado. Como eu poderia deixar de abraçá-la de volta? Deixei cair a sacola de presente que eu estava carregando e a apertei. No início, eu disse a mim mesmo que eu estava fazendo isso por ela. O que ela realmente já fez, além de amar Carlisle e três meninos, um dos quais era provavelmente mais problemas do que ele valia?

Quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, porém, mais eu percebia que o abraço não era por ela, mas por mim.

Eu a apertei um pouco mais forte, tentando transmitir um pedido de desculpas em atraso. Ela se afastou e olhou para mim, respirando fundo enquanto fazia isso.

Ela pareceu despenteada, nervosa, acusatória e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha visto esse olhar antes. Três meses depois que eu consegui minha carteira de motorista, eu estava sendo um merda, indo rápido demais com os amigos, e eu destruí o carro. Eles me levaram para o pronto-socorro, embora eu só tivesse hematomas e uma leve concussão. Ela usava a mesma expressão naquele dia.

Naquele momento, eu percebi que era o olhar de amor de uma mãe.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse.

"Águas passadas." Ela respondeu. Sua voz tremeu quando ela falou novamente. "Você não tem ideia do quanto ele ficará feliz".

"Obrigado, Esme." Eu disse. O rosto dela caiu um pouco, e levou uma fração de segundo para perceber o que eu tinha feito. "Esta é Bella." Eu rapidamente fiz um gesto em direção a ela. "Bella, esta é a minha mãe".

O rosto de Esme voltou a se iluminar. Ela apertou a mão de Bella e começou a levá-la em direção à porta. Peguei a sacola de presentes e segui.

Entrar na casa foi muito surreal. Quando voltei da minha turnê, eu tinha ido em um frenesi de comida porcaria. Uma das minhas primeiras compras foi uma caixa de cereal Honeycomb. Eu costumava amar essa porcaria quando criança. De volta ao meu apartamento, eu não podia esperar para encher uma tigela, mas quando fiz isso, eu não podia acreditar o quanto eles pareciam pequenos. Eles não foram sempre grandes?

Estar em casa parecia o oposto. Quando todos nós morávamos lá, era sufocante. Muitos meninos, muitos egos. Hoje à noite, parecia expansiva. Eu sabia que era apenas a minha percepção - uma vez mais em que o tempo deformou meus sentidos.

Eu pensei que talvez teria um minuto para me acostumar com a ideia de estar lá. Talvez ele estivesse na sala de jantar, ou haveria tantas pessoas que ele não me notaria entrar. Eu não tive tanta sorte. Na verdade, ninguém perdeu minha entrada. Eles não poderiam, porque Esme gritou, "Olá a todos, olhem quem está aqui!"

Bella pegou minha mão e apertou, instintivamente sabendo que eu precisaria disso. Ela pode até mesmo ter puxado meu braço para me manter na sala, o que era bom, porque fugir correndo soava como algo que eu quisesse fazer.

Diretamente na minha linha de visão, Jasper estava sentado no sofá com sua esposa, Alice, encravada entre ele e alguma grande cabeleira do hospital que aparecia em todas as festas que já tivemos. Ele pareceu incerto por um segundo; em seguida, deu de ombros e voltou seu olhar para longe de mim. Eu segui a virada da sua cabeça a tempo de ver Carlisle marchando em minha direção. Eu tinha pensado muitas vezes sobre o que aconteceria quando eu o visse. Eu imaginei que ele estaria com raiva de mim, talvez me ignorasse. Em retrospecto, eu fui estúpido. Eu não estava pensando na provável reação de Carlisle; eu estava pensando em como eu me sentiria. Carlisle nunca foi o tipo de guardar rancor, e eu nunca tinha conhecido ninguém com uma maior capacidade para o perdão.

Então, ele estava na minha frente.

"Edward?" Ele olhou em volta, provavelmente tentando encontrar Esme. Eu me perguntei se ele se sentia traído. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu, hum, vim para a sua festa." Eu disse.

Por um único momento de constrangimento, nós olhamos um para o outro. Nós oscilamos entre as emoções do passado e o potencial do futuro, finalmente decidindo na promessa do presente.

Eu estendi minha mão. "Ei, pai, parabéns".

Carlisle olhou para a minha mão e de volta para o meu rosto. Mais uma vez, ele deixou seus olhos vagarem ao redor da sala. Eu só podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça. Eu juro que vi todas as possíveis emoções aparecerem em seu rosto antes de ele finalmente agarrar minha mão.

Em seguida, ele me puxou para um abraço de um braço só. Em voz baixa, ele falou no meu ouvido. "Eu senti sua falta".

"Sinto muito por não vir mais cedo." Eu sussurrei de volta.

"Você deveria ter vindo." Ele disse. "E há muito mais a dizer, mas não é a hora".

No fim das contas, foi muito simples. Nós não desfizemos a bagagem naquela noite. Nós tiramos o que precisávamos, então, empurramos as malas em um canto do armário, onde poderíamos chegar a elas quando necessário. Eu tinha a sensação de que a hora viria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas eu sabia que o ressentimento que eu tinha levado todos esses anos não era culpa dele. Talvez tenha sido os anos longe, ou lutando uma guerra, que me deu a realização, mas isso não foi o que fez isso.

Eu olhei e vi Bella sorrindo para nós. Eu murmurei um _'__obrigado'_ e então me afastei do meu pai para que eu pudesse apresentá-la.

A noite ainda era estranha. Bella e eu manobramos através da sala, ambos um pouco desconfortáveis - eu porque não ligava para situações sociais, particularmente aquelas em que me perguntavam sobre o meu tempo no serviço, e Bella porque não conhecia ninguém. Mas nós ficamos juntos, e isso ficou mais fácil. Notei quando ela estava ficando sobrecarregada e a levei para uma bebida, ou em um curto passeio pela casa para ela superar isso.

Não é de surpreender, Bella se encaixou bem. Emmett deu um soco no meu braço e perguntou como diabos eu tive tanta sorte. Eu lhe disse que não tinha ideia.

"Você ainda é uma merda." Ele disse. "Mas pode haver esperança para você".

Quando a sala havia diminuído e só nossa família imediata permaneceu, nem a bagagem literal e nem a figurativa poderia ficar escondida. Eu tinha escondido minha sacola de presentes em um canto quando cheguei e praticamente esqueci dela. A maioria das pessoas trouxe cartões, algo que você não abria em público. À medida que enchíamos sacos de lixo e guardávamos comida, Esme gritou, "Ei, Edward, você não quer dar ao seu pai o seu presente?"

Eu ainda não tinha dito a Bella o que estava lá, e eu meio que me convenci que era uma ideia estúpida. "Uh, claro, mas não tem que ser agora." Eu disse.

"Claro que tem." Carlisle disse. "Eu amo presentes." Ele parecia uma criança, e eu ri. O resto da sala ficou em silêncio.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Ninguém ouviu você rir em um longo tempo, Edward." Emmett disse.

Meu rosto ficou quente de constrangimento.

"É um som adorável." Esme acrescentou.

Carlisle sentou no sofá e estendeu as mãos.

Peguei a sacola e lentamente caminhei em direção a ele.

"Não é muito. Eu não tenho certeza que este é o presente certo-" Eu comecei. Todos os olhos estavam em mim. Todo mundo se situou em torno da sala de estar, e eu percebi que não haveria momento melhor.

Entreguei-lhe a sacola e sentei ao lado dele. Senti a mão de Bella em meu ombro; eu me virei para vê-la de pé atrás de mim.

Carlisle puxou o álbum da sacola. Eu não o tinha embrulhado em muito mais. Ele o deixou apoiado em seu colo um segundo antes de abrir a capa.

Ele olhou a primeira página, em seguida, virou-se para olhar para mim, a confusão por todo o seu rosto.

"São todas as cartas que escrevi para você, mas nunca enviei." Eu disse, "E algumas fotos".

A sala ficou estranhamente silenciosa enquanto ele virava outra página e lia em silêncio. Nós assistimos e esperamos.

Ele olhou para mim quando estava na página cinco. "Posso compartilhar?"

Minha boca se abriu para dizer não.

"Eles precisam ouvir." Ele disse. Eu dei de ombros.

Ele olhou de volta para a página e começou a ler.

_Caro__Carlisle,_

_Como você sabe,__eu estou aqui há alguns__meses.__Tenho__dias bons__e ruins.__Hoje foi__ruim.__Nada aconteceu__realmente__. __Talvez seja isso__. __Nada aconteceu__. __Foi um dia__lento__, o que significa __muito__tempo para pensar.__Eu__prefiro os__ocupados__, mesmo com a __morte e destruição__que eles trazem.__Pelo menos então, __pelo menos por __um tempo, eu__sinto que estou__fazendo algo certo._

_Você se lembra do__dia em que nos conhecemos__? __Eu disse a mim mesmo antes de chegar__à sua__casa que eu__não me apegaria__. Eu estava farto com isso, __porque__nada de bom__veio disso__. Eu p__assei dois dias__enfurnado__no meu quarto__fingindo que eu__não queria__sair__quando você__perguntava se eu__queria__assistir a um filme, ou ir__ tomar __um sorvete__. __Você__não desistiu__. __Você nunca__desistiu de mim__. __Eu não deveria ter__desistido de__você__. __Eu não sei__por que eu__ acabei de pensar nisso._

_É melhor eu ir__. __Alguns dos caras__começaram a__ brigar. __Isso acontece muito__aqui__com toda a__testosterona.__Claro, isso__só__me__faz lembrar de__Emmett.__Deus, o que__eu não daria__para ele__chutar a minha bunda__, em vez daquele ca__ra do__Texas, que eu acho que__começou a__merda__só para__ser expulso. Eu sei que deveria pensar nesses__caras como__irmãos__, mas eu estou __tendo um momento difícil__com__ isso __quando eu sinto muita falta daqueles que eu já tenho._

_Como eu disse__. Dia ruim._

_Diga__ o__lá__ a __Esme__. __Sinto muito por__tudo._

_Amor,_

_Edward_

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Ele disse, correndo os dedos sobre a página, quase tentando sentir as palavras. "Eu não esperava isso. Quando eu vi o álbum, eu não soube o que pensar".

"Sim, bem, eu sei exatamente como é isso. Alguém que eu amo me ensinou tudo sobre como você não pode julgar um livro pela capa." A mão de Bella cavou no meu ombro, e eu me virei para olhar para ela.

Ela estava olhando para mim com uma pergunta em seus olhos. Eu assenti em resposta.

"Por que você não me enviou a carta?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Eu me sentia tão estúpido, e então, quando eu voltei, eu queria ser capaz de mostrar a você que eu poderia fazer algo de mim. Talvez eu só estivesse com muita vergonha de admitir que você estava certo".

"Edward." Esme disse, "Por um longo tempo, eu estava brava com você. Eu gosto de pensar que você nunca soube porque eu me recusava a deixar isso aparecer, mas eu não entendia por que você me odiava tanto quando tudo que eu queria era amar você".

"Eu não odeio-"

"Não, não diga nada. Eu não fiz tudo certo, e por isso eu sinto muito. Mas, de agora em diante, eu preciso que você saiba que, o que quer que aconteça, este homem sentado ao seu lado não pode sobreviver a você partindo daquela forma de novo".

Meus olhos se deslocaram para Carlisle, que tinha fechado os seus e estava inspirando.

"Eu não acho que eu poderia também." Eu acrescentei.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto." Eu disse.

Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Exceto Emmett. "Então, alguém quer sobra de bolo?"

Algumas pessoas se dirigiram para a cozinha. Jasper e Alice decidiram ir embora. Carlisle levantou e me abraçou. E, uma vez que ele se afastou para encontrar Esme, eu me movi para a parte de trás do sofá. Eu parei ao lado de Bella e lhe dei uma ligeira batida de quadril. Ela me bateu de volta.

"Obrigado." Eu disse.

"Pelo quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Isto." Eu respondi, sacudindo minha mão no ar. "Tudo isso".

"Eu não fiz isso, Edward".

"Você fez isso possível." Eu disse.

Ela virou seu corpo para me encarar. "Então, uhm, sobre o que você disse antes..."

"Sim." Eu disse, sorrindo. Eu não tinha a intenção que isso saísse assim. "Não é exatamente de ganhar qualquer prêmio de romance com aquilo, mas simplesmente pareceu certo dizê-lo".

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer".

"Você sabe?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim".

Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e a puxei para perto.

"Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo".

Minhas mãos foram para o seu rosto e eu me inclinei para beijá-la.

Eu beijei a mulher que eu amava no meio da sala de estar dos meus pais.

Este foi um bom dia.

**~ O ~**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Uma vez que nós nos despedimos e prometemos nos reunir novamente em breve, Edward e eu descemos os degraus da frente dos Cullen e fomos até o táxi esperando. Com a porta fechada, e a tensão liberada atrás de nós, um sorriso tranquilo e sereno brincava nos lábios de Edward, e eu não pude deixar de querer beijá-lo.

Então, eu beijei.

Quando ele deu ao taxista o seu endereço, esta energia nervosa caiu sobre nós, vibrando através dos nossos dedos entrelaçados e vice-versa, fazendo nossos joelhos saltarem e nossos olhos lançarem olhares cúmplices um ao outro através dos sinais de trânsito e tráfego lento.

Isso ficou mais forte quando Edward pegou minha mão e me ajudou a sair do táxi, e ainda mais forte quando ele me pressionou contra a parede do lado de fora do seu apartamento, beijando-me enquanto ele se atrapalhava com as chaves. Uma vez que estávamos do lado de dentro, nós nos atrapalhamos um pouco mais. Eu, para conseguir tirar sua camisa e gravata na escuridão da sala de estar, onde botão após botão arrebentava e fazia um som metálico contra o piso de madeira. Ele, enquanto seus dedos tentavam o seu melhor para me livrar da minha roupa.

Seus lábios eram tão quentes, tão reconfortantes e familiares nos meus quando eles se tocaram, tão elétricos e novos em lugares que eles estavam apenas começando a descobrir. Como a parte inferior das minhas costas, onde eles beijaram uma trilha pela minha espinha enquanto ele abria o zíper do meu vestido. E em meus seios, onde sua língua resfriou minha pele quente e fez minha cabeça rolar para trás enquanto minha boca soltava uma sequência suave de sons ininteligíveis.

Através de uma enxurrada de roupas descartadas, nós nos beijamos e tocamos, e fizemos o nosso caminho para o quarto dele, onde a luz fraca da noite filtrava através das suas cortinas. Ele se sentou na cama e eu fiquei em pé entre as suas pernas, correndo meus dedos pelo seu cabelo macio e selvagem, enquanto seus lábios roçavam meu estômago e suas mãos memorizavam todas as minhas curvas.

"Você usa a minha favorita." Ele disse, sorrindo enquanto lentamente puxava a calcinha amarela rendada pelos meus quadris, até que caiu em uma pequena poça no chão.

"Você não pode saber que esta é a sua favorita até que você tenha visto todas as outras." Eu arrastei o meu dedo ao longo da sua fraca barba por fazer na linha da sua mandíbula.

"Eu planejo fazer isso".

Quando ele estendeu a mão para colocar meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, o luar ricocheteou seus braços, sobre as longas linhas de cicatrizes que cobriam grande parte da sua pele. Cicatrizes que ele sempre manteve escondidas sob camisas de mangas compridas. Cicatrizes que eu amava, embora eu soubesse que Edward ainda não estava pronto para me dizer de onde elas vieram.

Eu as beijei. Eu beijei cada uma que meus lábios puderam encontrar, porque elas eram uma parte de Edward, e Edward era uma parte de mim. Porque eu não queria que ele pensasse que precisava escondê-las de mim, e porque mesmo que eu não estivesse usando nenhuma roupa, _ele_ era aquele que estava nu.

Eu as beijei porque eu o amava, mais do que qualquer coisa, independentemente do que havia acontecido em seu passado.

E então eu beijei seus lábios, suaves e doces, para que ele pudesse sentir o quanto ele me deixava fraca.

"Eu te amo." Ele disse, roçando minha bochecha com as pontas dos dedos antes de eles deslizarem pelo meu pescoço, em meu coração e sobre o meu estômago.

"Eu também te amo." Eu respondi, porque uma vez que você dá a alguém o seu coração, você nunca quer parar de lembrá-lo que é dele.

Seus olhos, tão cheios de fogo, mesmo neste quarto mal iluminado, fizeram-me derreter. Ele apertou meu pulso e me puxou para baixo em cima dele, onde eu explorei todas as linhas duras dos seus músculos que suas camisas sempre mantinham escondidas. Meus lábios beijaram, minha língua o provou, e minhas mãos o sentiram, até que pele tocando pele simplesmente não era perto o suficiente mais.

O canto da sua boca contorceu-se só um pouquinho, e seu cabelo caiu sobre a sua testa enquanto ele se segurava sobre mim. Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus quando empurrou para dentro de mim, e eu abafei um gemido em seu pescoço.

E enquanto nossos corações, corpos, lábios e vidas se juntavam, tudo o que eu podia fazer era me deixar sentir. Sentir o seu peso em cima de mim, sentir sua respiração na minha pele. Sentir todas as coisas que eu nunca tinha sido capaz de encontrar com ninguém antes, não importa o quanto eu tivesse tentado. Todas as coisas sobre as quais eu nunca poderia ler em um livro, porque, como você usa palavras para descrever a única coisa que mudou completamente a sua vida?

Eu me deixei sentir todas as coisas que ele trouxe apenas tomando um assento ao meu lado no ônibus. Eu ofereceria a ele mil vezes, se eu soubesse que isso me traria aqui, debaixo do seu corpo duro e toques suaves e palavras serenas.

Então, tudo se tornou mais rápido; nossos beijos, nossas respirações e nossos quadris enquanto se moviam um contra o outro. Eu fui tão alto, e Edward me segurou quando eu caí, meus membros leves e meu coração voando. Ele me seguiu pouco depois, e eu envolvi meus braços em torno dele, beijando cada pedacinho de pele que eu poderia alcançar enquanto suas costas arqueavam e ele fazia sons que só eu tinha sorte o suficiente de ouvir.

E então nós derretemos um no outro enquanto ficamos ali deitados, desossados e sem fôlego e quentes.

"Fique comigo." Ele pediu, dando um beijo contra o meu templo enquanto ele rolava, levando-me com ele.

Ele me puxou para perto, envolvendo seus braços e pernas em volta de mim para que eu não pudesse escapar. Não que eu quisesse, de qualquer maneira. Como eu poderia me afastar disso? Eu não podia. Nunca.

Eu assenti e beijei seu peito antes de fechar os olhos e me perder na sensação dos pequenos círculos que seus dedos traçavam ao longo do meu ombro.

Nós não conseguimos dormir muito naquela noite, mas quando eu acordei do pouco que pude reunir, meu corpo e coração se sentiam muito em casa em seus braços.

Eu acordei daquele jeito quase todas as manhãs ao longo dos meses seguintes; através das provas finais e férias de verão. E quando a brisa ficou mais fria e o outono começou a transformar as folhas em amarelos quentes e vermelhos, Edward e eu nos encontramos de volta na casa dos seus pais.

Só que desta vez, as circunstâncias eram muito diferentes.

"Pai, você pode passar a manteiga?" Eu perguntei, cutucando meu pai com o meu cotovelo. Ele sorriu enquanto colocava o prato na minha mão, parecendo mais jovem do que pareceu em um tempo realmente longo. Poderia ter sido a mudança no tempo, ou talvez fosse sua namorada, Sue, a mulher com quem ele esteve se esgueirando por meses antes que ele finalmente a apresentasse a mim.

Eu não podia realmente culpá-lo por isso. Eu sabia como ninguém que o amor pode deixá-lo meio pateta.

"Então, quando é o grande dia?" Jasper perguntou, enquanto o vento soprava por entre as árvores no quintal. A pilha de guardanapos começou a voar, mas Rosalie plantou sua mão em cima deles, o enorme diamante em seu dedo anelar brilhando ao sol.

"Nós ainda não decidimos." Ela disse, sorrindo para Emmett.

"Eu nunca pensei que veria esse dia." Esme disse, sorrindo. "Todos os meus meninos, tão felizes".

Nós estivemos vindo para o brunch de domingo por um tempo agora; o que tinha sido ideia de Edward para ajudar a consertar as coisas com sua família. As coisas estavam definitivamente consertando e, enquanto Esme esteve hesitante com Edward num primeiro momento, ela pareceu deslizar de volta para o seu papel maternal com facilidade.

"Agora há apenas um-"

"Esme." Carlisle disse, colocando a mão sobre a dela em cima da mesa. "Não o force".

Vindo do pai de Edward, essas pequenas palavras significavam o mundo. Eu poderia dizer que elas eram tudo para Edward, que sorriu quando as ouviu, e para Carlisle, que piscou para o seu filho quando elas saíram da sua boca.

Ao contrário da primeira vez que eu encontrei a família Cullen, a conversa fluía livremente enquanto nós comíamos, e Edward abraçou sua mãe, pai e irmãos quando entramos pela porta e quando saímos dela. Claro, havia alguns dias que saíamos mais cedo do que deveríamos, depois de uma briga, ou um ligeiro desentendimento.

Mas a maioria das nossas noites juntas terminava com palavras de amor, e _essa_ era a coisa mais importante.

Esta noite não foi diferente. Edward e eu esperamos na varanda enquanto meu pai apertava a mão de Carlisle, beijava o rosto de Esme e prometia vir para o brunch novamente em breve. Ele nos seguiu pela calçada e até seu carro, um que ele e Sue estiveram compartilhando desde que ela mudou suas coisas da sua casa e para a casa do meu pai, e eu mudei minhas coisas da casa do meu e para a de Edward.

"Diga a Sue que eu disse oi." Eu disse ao meu pai, enquanto meus braços envolviam ao redor do seu pescoço para um abraço.

"Eu direi." Ele deu um tapinha na minha bochecha antes de bater no ombro de Edward. "Cuide dela, filho." Ele disse.

Edward fez a sua promessa, como ele sempre fazia. Em seguida, ele deu a volta em torno do lado do passageiro do carro que ele tinha comprado recentemente e abriu a porta para mim. Eu inalei enquanto afivelava meu cinto de segurança, amando o cheiro da novidade. Edward disse que o comprou porque tornaria seu trajeto mais fácil uma vez que ele começasse a faculdade de direito, mas eu sabia que era apenas uma mentira que ele contou para compensar o fato de que ele estava ficando cansado de andar de ônibus.

Uma vez que Edward entrou, ele se inclinou sobre o apoio de braço para me beijar e sorriu contra a minha bochecha.

"Isto é muito melhor do que o transporte público." Ele disse, rindo enquanto virava a chave na ignição.

No sábado seguinte, Edward sorriu enquanto eu caminhava para fora do nosso quarto e para a sala de estar, seu cabelo bem penteado e sua gravata perfeitamente amarrada.

"Você está linda." Ele disse, enquanto cuidadosamente dava um beijo em meus lábios brilhantes. Sua mão permaneceu na parte inferior das minhas costas, logo abaixo do local onde a minha pele exposta terminava e o material do meu vestido novo começava.

"Assim como você." Eu provoquei, correndo meu dedo ao longo da lateral da sua gravata.

"Bem." Ele disse, alisando sua camisa, "Faz um ano. Imaginei que eu deveria fazer algo para mantê-la interessada".

"Oh, eu ainda estou interessada." Estiquei-me nas pontas dos pés pela milésima vez, e não me preocupei com a minha maquiagem. Era o nosso aniversário, e batom foi feito para estar sujo, as reservas foram feitas para se chegar atrasado.

"Talvez você possa me mostrar um pouco mais disso mais tarde".

"Eu vou lhe mostrar _muito_ mais." Eu disse, sorrindo.

Ele respirou fundo e começou a correr os dedos pelo cabelo, antes de perceber que todo o trabalho que ele colocou em domesticá-lo iria para o lixo. "Eu deveria ligar o carro antes de sermos desviados".

"Sobre isso." Eu disse, estendendo a mão para pegar a minha bolsa da mesa. "Eu estava pensando que talvez..."

"Sim?"

"Eu meio que quero pegar o ônibus".

"Vestida assim?" Ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

"Sim, eu acho que seria apropriado, não é?"

"Eu acho que é... perfeito, na verdade".

Edward e eu andamos o quarteirão para o ponto de ônibus e ele colocou o braço em volta de mim enquanto esperávamos, sorrindo o tempo todo. E quando o ônibus parou com dois minutos de atraso, Edward me seguiu pelos degraus e para o par de assentos que fizemos nosso nos primeiros dias da nossa relação.

Enquanto o motor roncava e nós saltávamos sobre asfalto esburacado, nós entrelaçamos nossos dedos.

Na próxima parada, Edward se inclinou para me beijar, e quando nos separamos, fomos recebidos com um sorriso de uma mulher sentada em frente a nós.

"Eu gosto do carro." Edward disse, seu sussurro quente no meu ouvido. "Mais privacidade".

Ele tinha um ponto.

Eu sempre odiei o ônibus. Mas, às vezes, é a única coisa que pode levá-lo de onde você está, para onde você precisa estar.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Desculpem pelo atraso, acabei me enrolando com as festas de fim de ano e o trabalho._

_Chegamos ao fim de mais fic, espero que tenham gostado dessa._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram, e principalmente à autora, __**Lillybellis**__, que me permitiu traduzi-la._

_Logo voltarei com novidades! ;)_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
